


Silent Savor.  1-16/16.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-Post from LJ.  Figured after re-posting a bunch of Callica, that it was time to get some more DWP over here.AU. Prompt from Mxrolkr: Andrea is a silent owner of the most famous restaurant in the city, but for fun operates a food cart outside of Elias-Clark.Hahahahaha.  A prompt that I actually did follow :)





	1. One

_**Silent Savor. Part 1/?**_  
  
The first storm of the season rained down in fits and starts, causing anxiety for event planners and pedestrians all over the city. It seemed to exacerbate the jet lag of the Runway crew who barely grabbed their luggage and got into town cars and taxis. Nigel thanked the heavens that even if it had to be storming, that Roy and the other drivers were well rested and ready to help them. Miranda had been snarly since they arrived at Charles De Gaulle airport in Paris and he had truly reached his limit—for the dragon, fashion, and all the glam that followed them.  
  
Having thrown everything he was responsible for into his office, Nigel made sure to stop by Elias-Clark security on the way out. “Has it arrived yet?”  
  
Vance knew to expect this question, since it had been the same way for a few years—and Nigel had reminded him to keep a look out for the food truck while they were away for the Fall fashion season. “ _Silent Savor_  is in the house.” He smiled enough to show his teeth and rumbled a laugh at the balding man’s giddy reaction.  
  
“Did you get her to tell you why it is called that?” Nigel settled his bag on top of his carry-on suitcase.  
  
The muscular man shook his head. “She said she can’t talk about it and pointed to the side of the truck.”  
  
Pouting, Nigel’s face looked ridiculous, which caused Vance to rumble another laugh like the thunder wrapped up in the storm. “I can’t believe she won’t say anything about it. Most small businesses like that are trying to tell everyone and anyone absolutely everything about themselves, and she won’t say a word.”  
  
Vance leaned against the security counter and nodded his head. “And where does she go when she’s not here? Why is she only here for two months of the year?”  
  
Nigel smiled at that, “Well, if I only got to have two months of the whole year, then I am glad that she always seems to show up at the end of all the fashion weeks. It is so hard re-adjusting from the intensity of back-to-back fashion weeks and the jet lag. Knowing that I can get the best food in the city less than a block from the front door during recovery week? That’s priceless.”  
  
The security supervisor shifted along the counter as Nigel hefted his bag and pulled his suitcase behind him toward the door. “She said you better not call her Six anymore. She’s tired of that shit.”  
  
Patting his bag with a smile, he said, “Wait till she sees what I picked out for her.”  
  
Vance wagged a finger at him, “She could take that truck anywhere in the city. You better not piss her off, Nigel.”  
  
Pointing toward his chest, Nigel mouthed, ‘who me?’ with the most innocent look he could muster.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Coming in mid-morning and the sight of the  _Silent Savor_  Food Truck were the only bright spots to Nigel’s first day back. If the text messages were anything to go by, then Miranda’s mood seemed to have deteriorated further in the intervening hours. Thinking of all the facets of his boss, Nigel tried to figure the source of her displeasure, so that he could navigate it better.  
  
“Oh. Are you back already?” The groaning voice that greeted him as he stepped out of the cab, made him laugh. “I knew I should have left last week.”  
  
Letting all of his worries wash away in this moment between rain showers, Nigel smiled and held his arms out wide to greet the mischievous brunette. “It’s so good to see you, Six.”  
  
Smacking him on the arm as she pulled away from him, the younger woman rolled her eyes. “I told you to knock that shit off!” She motioned down her profile to show the name no long held any value and added, “I know Vance reminded you.”  
  
Taking her hand in his own, Nigel turned the tall woman around in a dancer’s turn. “You have had a good year, Andy.”  
  
Blushing slightly, the younger woman looked away and then back at him. “You look like you’ve had the month from hell—again!” She motioned for him to wait as she stepped toward her food truck. “I have just the thing for you.”  
  
As she bustled around inside the truck, Nigel stepped close to spy on her movements. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roy hold open the door of the town car for Miranda. “I don’t suppose you can make two of those?”  
  
With a nod of her head, the young woman extended his order.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Miranda sat in her office, the lights off and her laptop closed.  
  
By late afternoon, Emily barged into Nigel’s office in a panic. “She hasn’t moved since settling in this morning, Nigel.” The art director wondered why this truly had to be his problem, but he knew in the scheme of things on the official hierarchy as well as the unspoken one, that he was the lion tamer on the Runway floor.  
  
Looking at the clock, Nigel considered his options. “Has she eaten at all today?”  
  
Shaking her head, Emily quietly answered, “She had that pastry and drink you brought up this morning. I took her lunch into her, but she eventually just put the tray on the coffee table.”  
  
Checking his pocket for his wallet, Nigel stood and made his way out of his office. “Check her personal email and text me what you find.”  
  
Squeaking at his command, Emily hustled after him into the hallway. “Do you think…” She didn’t finish the question. They had learned long ago the pain of speculation.  
  
“Text me what you find.” Nigel pointed her back toward the editor’s office.  
  
“Where are you going?” Emily hissed at him.  
  
Tilting his head to the side, Nigel contemplated Emily’s level of sanity before he answered. “What does Miranda pay attention to after fashion?”  
  
Narrowing her eyes at her colleague, Emily screech-shouted at him. “Don’t you dare give her any of that truck food you love, Nigel Kipling.” She didn’t stamp her foot, but Nigel thought it really would have been the perfect move to accompany her words.  
  
“She needs something positive today, Emily.” When she looked like she would object further, he shooed her away. “This morning’s offering was accepted. You said so yourself.” Not waiting for her reaction, Nigel turned on his heel to catch the elevator.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Watching her unusual friend approach the truck, the brunette checked the time. Whistling once he was close enough she called out to him, “You’re way too early to be going home, so something must be wrong.”  
  
Nigel placed his arm up on the window ledge of the truck. “Why does something have to be wrong? I’m just in love with you.”  
  
Busily putting his unspoken order together, the younger woman chortled a laugh. “It must be bad. You forgot that you’re gay.”  
  
Snarling, Nigel managed to keep a straight face long enough to retort. “Where did sweet Andy go? I liked her.”  
  
Ignoring him, Andrea got a container ready to go. “Two again?” When she saw the question in his eyes after he nodded, she just shrugged, “You had that same look from this morning when you doubled up.”  
  
Pulling his phone from his pocket, Nigel frowned at the texts. “Depending on how this plays out, you’ll know soon enough.”  
  
Getting the second container ready and then separating the portions out, the brunette frowned. “Man, I hate when the press is out here. You suck, Nigel.”  
  
Putting cash into the tip jar when she waved him off, Nigel offered, “It’s new information about an already old story, so maybe it will flash by. I’ll see if I can’t get someone else to misbehave in the mean time.”  
  
Smirking at his words, she offered, “Well, James is having another party.”  
  
Caught again by the casual reference, Nigel decided to ask, “How is it that you know everyone and what they are up to, Andy?”  
  
Holding out her signature spicy lemonade, Andy giggled. “I just love how you keep trying to get information out of me.” Leaning practically out the window of her truck, Andy offered, “I’ll tell you something, Nigel.” At the look of joy and intrigue on his face, she laughed again. “You are going to have even more questions afterwards and I am still not going to tell you anything.” Nigel tightly held onto the straps of the food bag and practically squeezed his lemonade container into bursting. “I only work this truck for fun, Nigel.”

 

 

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta for parts 1 & 2: Jah728.
> 
> You rock, bb!!!!!

_**Silent Savor. Part 2/?**_  
  
Miranda narrowed her eyes at her art director as he began to eat, complete with sounds of joy, across from her. He had left her alone most of the day and she had hoped enough tasks and concepts had been sent round that she wouldn’t have to interact with anyone at all for the rest of the day. Turning away from him, she was surprised that the day had given up already and the night was settling in. She hoped that it poured, so that her girls would not come to check on her weeping as they had the night before. She never wanted to hurt them with her own pain and it only made her funk and guilt worse for having them worry over her the previous evening.  
  
Stephen had filed for divorce before the Fashion Week season had even started. It was possible that Miranda would have danced a jig on his coffin, if he had turned up dead during New York’s fashion week. The press, already out in full force for the arrivals of fashion elite from all across the nation as well as from around the world, decided that Miranda’s personal struggles reflected those working in of the fashion industry as well as various designers and models real lives. There was no way he had not known what a load of gasoline he was pouring onto an already roaring fire.  
  
She wouldn’t miss him exactly. The love boat had sailed long ago and their relationship had not made it aboard.  
  
She had liked having one aspect of her life settled and he had provided that for a time. Now she had to contend with the rumors and rehashing of her relationship as well as the eventual torture of trying to find a companion once again.  
  
Stephen had been angry for good reasons, but they had been able to hold onto a certain amount of respect as they worked though the divorce. He had offered to stay at the townhouse while Miranda was away, so that he could pack his things and leave gracefully.  
  
In her call with the twins before leaving Paris, Miranda had felt the knife of betrayal in her back. Stephen had brought his new lover to the house for dinner. She had stayed the night according to the twins. They were quick to reassure her that both of them were gone with the moving truck, but that didn’t take away her upset and pain.  
  
Nigel’s silence, but happy eating continued behind her. The smells were heavenly.  
  
“I hate you.” Miranda said as she turned around in her chair and reached for the food container.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders in a way that said, ‘that’s nothing new,’ he kept eating his food.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
By the time she had reached the end of her portion, her cheeks had more color. “Are you done moping around?” He asked her pointedly as he packed up their trash and set the bag on the floor.  
  
The twitch of Miranda’s upper lip was all he got, but it spoke volumes.  
  
“I can hire a skywriter to spell out, ‘Stephen Tomlinson is a dick.’ If you’d like me to, that is.” Nigel wondered what response this outlandish comment would unleash.  
  
Leaning back in her seat, Miranda crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips.  
  
“The twins are fine. The press doesn’t care about Stephen. And James Holt is throwing a party at the end of the week.” He made sure to keep his points in order of importance and concise.  
  
In order to question the relevance of that last point, Miranda’s head tilted forward slightly.  
  
“Last time James had a party, Christian Thompson landed on Page Six sporting a sombrero, a poncho, and nothing else.” He paused before adding the best part in his opinion, “In Hoboken.” Nigel couldn’t help the giggle he had at conjuring up that photograph from the gossip page. “It’s always the punch. Gets people every time.”  
  
Sighing, Miranda shook her head. “Of all the betrayals, Nigel.”  
  
On his feet at once, Nigel came around the desk and pulled Miranda up into a fierce hug. “With the photos that the girls took, he doesn’t stand a chance.” When her arms gripped around him tightly, Nigel had to blink his eyes to fight back his own tears for this strong woman. “You’re already a third of the way through the process. No doubt he’ll cooperate even more now. I just can’t believe he was so stupid.”  
  
Miranda pulled back from Nigel and looked around her dark office. “I wasted a whole day.”  
  
Pulling the editor with him toward the office door, Nigel acknowledged her concern. “Jet lag and a nasty surprise bogged you down today, but Runway marched onwards. Tomorrow, you can tell us how awful it all looks.” Gathering her purse and helping her into her jacket, Nigel called Roy as they walked toward the elevator.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Vince McCarthy, the newest member of the Board of Directors invited Miranda to dinner several days later. She could have refused, though she knew that it would be better for her in the long run to cultivate the relationship. True to Nigel’s statement Runway had marched onward despite her personal woes. Never having truly developed a relationship with Stephen, the twins had been able to toss all thoughts of him aside quickly—especially since he no longer had any belongings in their home.  
  
“Good evening.” A tall brunette woman greeted them and then showed them to their back corner table. “This evening we have…”  
  
Miranda settled in her chair absorbing the atmosphere of her favorite restaurant in the city. The beautiful woman having a conversation with them quite naturally added to the ambiance of the place. The natural friendliness of the woman disarmed Miranda easily.  
  
Somehow she found herself sharing a story about a meal in Paris and then listening in turn to a charming anecdote from Vince and the hostess. Even having been there several times before, Miranda could not remember a more pleasant dining experience. Conversation would ebb and flow, food would appear, and then they would have time to talk business until the cycle was repeated. Miranda found her eye trailing after the brunette more than once, where she noticed her interacting with the chef, Nathaniel Cooper.  
  
“Who is she?” Miranda thought to herself, only to realize she’d murmured her question aloud.  
  
“I think she’s the chef’s girlfriend.” Vince offered good-naturedly. “They seem to get along great, even when she goes into the kitchen.”  
  
Miranda nods slightly. “They do pull it off well.” She couldn’t really fault them.  
  
Nathaniel brought the dessert course out himself. He smiled wide when he saw one of his most famous customers again. Setting the dishes on the table, he loudly praised her. “Miranda, so beautiful as always.” He took her hand to kiss and then quickly jumped away knowing she barely tolerated such demonstrations. “How has your evening been?”  
  
Miranda blushed under his exuberance. “The new dishes were lovely.”  
  
Nathaniel took the high praise for what it was and practically jumped up and down with glee. “You fill my heart with joy.” He patted his palm against his chest and then nodded at each of them, before slipping back into the kitchen.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Calling her assistant in almost a whisper, Miranda kept her smirk well-hidden. Emily wouldn’t have been so much fun to rattle, if it wasn’t so easy to disturb her. The squeaks, groans, and mutters were just too good for Miranda to pass up. Besides she was in a good mood—the papers had focused on James’ party the way Nigel had predicted and her divorce had continued unremarked in the papers and gossip columns.  
  
When the red head appeared in the doorway with her notepad in hand, Miranda began. “The twin’s birthday is in two months. See what they want this year. Get Nathaniel to cater.”  
  
Emily would have broken the lead if it had been a pencil in her hand. Instead she just stabbed the paper with her pen as she wrote Chef Nate practically through the page and onto the next sheet. Only Miranda would call the hottest chef in town by his full name and demand that he cater a birthday party for tweens. She was glad when the second assistant called out, “Miranda? It’s Patrick.”  
  
Accepting the call with a quiet, “Put him through.” Miranda waved her assistant off—confident that it would all turn out well.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
On the 29th, Nigel convinced Andy to sit with him for a coffee in the afternoon. “Did you forget you’re gay again, Nigel?” She teased him with a big grin. “You’re getting all clingy.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Nigel pulled his glasses off and wiped them with his tie. “You are such a comedian. Is that what you do during your time away from here?”  
  
Taking a deep breath and then looking him straight in the eye, Andrea willed herself to exude a sense of secrecy. “Actually, I make enough from the truck that I can afford to act during the rest of the times I’m not here at Elias-Clark sharing food with you.” When Nigel blinked slowly at her and clearly seemed to believe her story, Andrea added, “It’s so far off Broadway that I’m ashamed to admit what I do to a member of high society such as yourself.” Andrea hung her head as if embarrassed by her admission, but in reality it was to hide her grin.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me, Andy? I could make some introductions.” Nigel couldn’t help the blatant enthusiasm in his voice. He would miss her food, but he would be delighted to help her make her way in the theater.  
  
Her body shaking with outright laughter, Andrea looked into her friend’s shocked face. “Oh, Nigel. Nigel. Nigel. That was way too easy.”  
  
Clearly flabbergasted, it took Nigel a few breaths to regain his composure. “Andy?”  
  
Patting him on the shoulder the brunette tried to contain herself. “I know you miss me when I’m gone, man, but I really can’t tell you what I do the rest of the year. Trust me, that I’m doing alright, okay?”  
  
Swirling the last sip in his coffee mug and then tossing it back, Nigel glowered at her. “With that acting maybe you should try for Broadway.”  
  
Standing and effectively ending their conversation, Andrea smirked, “You can’t blame a girl for wanting to keep her mystery. Surely in your line of work, you understand that.”  
  
Standing as well, Nigel pulled her in for a hug. “That I do.” He murmured. “I’ll see you after Paris again, then.”  
  
With a pat on his back, Andrea pulled away. “Take care, Nigel.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: DuWinter
> 
> Thanks a million!

_**Silent Savor. Part 3/?**_  
  
Nigel couldn’t believe how wonderful the townhouse had turned out for the twins’ birthday party. He supposed that all of Emily’s fits had paid off in spades as he made his way into the house. He added his presents to the stack in the sitting room and then hung his coat up in the closet. Teenagers were running to and fro throughout the downstairs, while parents chatted in small groups. Wondering where their host was, Nigel continued into the kitchen.  
  
“Well, I’ll be damned.” He exclaimed as he caught sight of Andrea handing a container to the twins’ favorite chef.  
  
“Nigel! I wondered if you’d be here.” The brunette smiled at him and rushed over to greet him with a hug.  
  
“I thought you were undermining governments or bushwhacking through the jungles or something.” Nigel teased her. “This is what you do in your free time? Help your boyfriend cater?”  
  
Shaking her head, Andrea pulled him to join her. “Now that you know all of my secrets, you have to help me assemble these.” Andrea directed him quickly before returning to her task while she waited for him to join her. “Does Miranda wake up a fashion goddess everyday? I know I see her on the way to and from work, but she’s just as gorgeous here at home.”  
  
Nigel examined her for several long seconds as he joined her at the prep station. “Have you been ogling my boss?” He teased her as she blushed. Not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable, he waved his hands at the ingredients. “I don’t have any idea why you want me to help. I don’t know how to make anything.”  
  
Andrea hip bumped him and held up her finished product. “Relax, you’ve eaten enough of these. I’m sure you can assemble the dessert.”  
  
Nigel followed her lead as he began to process what he knew and what he thought he knew. “The food truck is part of the restaurant.” He kept his voice low and hoped that he wouldn’t upset his mysterious friend.  
  
“We try stuff out on the truck before it ever gets to the restaurant.” Andrea whispered right back. Then noticing Nathaniel on the cell phone, she called out to him. “Tell Doug that you’ll be in his bed tonight. You have a job, lover boy.”  
  
Blushing, Nate waggled a finger at Andrea as he slipped the phone back into his shirt pocket. “Andy.” He whined as he held up a spatula in her direction.  
  
“So, not the boyfriend after all.” Nigel observed as the chef concentrated on his task.  
  
Andrea giggled at him. “Just because you got one secret, doesn’t mean you can have all of them.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Wondering what could be taking Nigel so long, Miranda left her perch in the backyard and made her way into the kitchen. She’d heard his voice earlier and couldn’t imagine who had sidetracked him. She watched as Nathaniel fed something to Nigel, whose eyes fluttered in appreciation. Then she watched as the brunette from the restaurant turned Nigel’s head to face her and fed him something else. At her art director’s reaction, the chef and his girlfriend broke out into an argument complete with slapping of hands and pointing.  
  
“You have to serve both as an option. Oh my god.” Nigel broke up their argument. “It would draw people into the discussion, just as you drew me in. Oh, that’s fantastic.”  
  
“Good afternoon, Miranda.” Nathaniel greeted their host. “We are all set up in here. Just tell us where you would like to serve from.”  
  
The brunette busied herself facing the counter and Miranda let her eyes trail over the younger woman’s curves.  
  
Moaning, Nigel drew Miranda’s attention. “You have to let her try those!” Nigel enthusiastically asked the pair. “Please make her the same thing you made for me. Oh, Miranda.” He shook his head unable to find the proper words to express his joy. When Nathaniel agreed and Andrea nodded her head, Nigel pulled Miranda to one of the stools at the island. “You have to sit down.”  
  
Nigel’s excitement carried over into Miranda, though her brow crinkled in confusion as she watched them preparing their morsels.  
  
“You have to pick which one you like the best.” Nigel was jabbering in her ear. When the duo turned around with their offerings side by side on a miniature plate, Nigel jumped up. “Oh, you can’t see which is which.” He put his hands over her eyes as he encouraged the chefs. “Okay. Give her the first one.”  
  
Andrea bit her lip as she pushed the tiny portion onto the wooden spoon and then held it to Miranda’s lips. She tried not to imagine a blindfold over Miranda’s eyes instead of Nigel’s hand. She tried to imagine the woman anticipating what Andrea would offer her mouth next and after this bite it would be her lips. She was glad when Miranda took the bite and pulled back to savor it. Andrea watched as the tastes melted on Miranda’s tongue and she found herself chasing for more of it as she chewed and swallowed the bite before coming up empty.  
  
“She liked that one.” Nigel crowed his delight. “Are you ready for the competition?”  
  
At Miranda’s nod, Andrea stepped forward again. She reached up with her fingertips and held Miranda’s chin for a fleeting second before her spoon begged entry at Miranda’s lips. Just as before the sensations washed through Miranda’s mouth and she longed for more of the tasty offering she had just been teased with.  
  
“Which one did you like the best?” Nigel wondered as he dropped his hands away from her face and sat next to her on a stool.  
  
“What is your name?” The question came out before Miranda could consider her words in anyway. She wasn’t sure which taste she preferred, but she knew that the gentle brush of those finger tips would be something she would remember for a long time after this little contest drew to a close.  
  
“Andy. Um. Andrea.” The brunette’s brown eyes were dancing with joy as a radiant smile filled her face.  
  
“So which did you prefer, Miranda? It’s okay if you choose mine. Andy won’t mind.” Nathaniel smirked at one of his favorite high profile clients.  
  
Smirking right back at him, Miranda offered, “I concur with Nigel that you really must offer both and have them set up in opposition to each other. I could see that making for quite the table conversation.”  
  
Miranda quizzed the brunette about the ingredients in each dish while Nigel pulled Nathaniel into a discussion about the name the two-dish-debate should have. When Caroline came to get her mother, Nigel caught Andrea’s eye and she blushed again.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Hours later with the party all packed away and the twins in their rooms for the night, Nigel and Miranda settled down in the upstairs study. “You were flirting with her.” Nigel knew if he just challenged her that he would get a response, whereas if he asked a question, he’d get a deflection.  
  
“She kept conversation going just as she does at the restaurant.” Miranda tried to diffuse his curiosity anyway.  
  
“I knew you knew her already. I could tell.” Nigel kept fishing. “I think she liked you.”  
  
Rolling her eyes at this statement, Miranda dismissed him. “She’s Nathaniel’s girlfriend. She likes anyone who hires him.”  
  
Wondering how Miranda could have missed Andrea’s food truck outside Elias-Clark, Nigel considered correcting his boss. He knew she tended to seek out proof of her own instead of taking other people’s word. “I don’t think it was just professional courtesy that you saw, Miranda. She was flirting right back at you. I think you should get to know her before you dismiss the idea. I like the smiles you had today.”  
  
Shaking her head, Miranda sighed. “Oh Nigel. You’re such a romantic, seeing love around every corner.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Nigel could not wait until they landed again at JFK. With only six months between the Big Four Womenswear shows and all the others creeping up in between, he anticipated life’s rewards. The  _Silent Savor_ Food Truck outside Elias-Clark after the September/October shows was only closely followed by its appearance again after the February shows. The fashion weeks this year were lackluster, so he was more than looking forward to his month of food truck treats on the way to and from work to inspire him. Fighting through the jet lag, he made a beeline for the truck the next day.  
  
“Andrea! Oh, you are a sight for sore eyes.” Nigel greeted her with a kiss on the back of her hand through the window. “Please tell me that you have that special blend. This year was so bland. I need you to pick me up.”  
  
Laughing at his antics, Andrea scuttled around making his drink and then presenting it with a flourish. “Don’t you worry, Nigel! I have new treats for you all month.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A week later Andrea packed up Nigel’s lunch for him to take inside. “What’s this one?” He asked as he realized there was an extra container.  
  
“That’s for Miranda. I saw her this morning. Beautiful, but she seemed sad, Nigel. Cheer her up for me, will you?” Andrea sent him away with his impossible mission.  
  
“You like her, don’t you, Andy?” Nigel asked quietly as he watched her body language.  
  
“It doesn’t really matter if I do, Nigel.” Andrea smiled wide, though her eyes didn’t sparkle. “We are in different orbits.”  
  
Knowing that the brunette had caught Miranda’s attention in a similar way, Nigel offered, “She’s not out of your league, you know.”  
  
Making herself a cup of special blend, Andrea asked a tangential question to change the conversation. “Was she ever a chef, Nigel? She was so comfortable talking to me that day in her kitchen. I felt like we could have made a fabulous meal together.”  
  
Nigel accepted the conversational shift easily. “She never worked as a chef, but she loves the creative process of cooking and attention to detail. It’s similar in that way to fashion and all of the myriad of choices and concepts.” Hefting his order, he bid her farewell. “Gotta go. See you tomorrow, Andy.”  
  
The next day, he asked, “What have you got today? Yesterday you worked a miracle.”  
  
Each day that they had lunch in, Andrea had a special something ready just for Miranda. She never let him pay for it and she always seemed to know what the older woman would need to satisfy her taste buds and shift her mood for the better.

 

 

 

 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: DuWinter :)

_**Silent Savor. Part 4/?**_  
  
Checking the calendar, Miranda flipped back and forth to confirm that nearly a month had gone by since the dismal showings of fashion week. Generally the misery lingered around Runway for a couple of months after that kind of lackluster performance. It was hard to be inspiring when your muse is suddenly wearing an unflattering, all drape, clashing, hopeless ensemble. How could you demand excellence and motivate the troops when the source material was contaminated? Narrowing her eyes as she watched Nigel approaching with a little bounce in his step and a tune on his lips, Miranda wondered if the secret had been in front of her the whole time: edible treats at lunch time.  
  
“Nigel, where have you been getting these marvelous dishes?” She waited to ask until she’d received her bounty.  
  
Huffing an amused little laugh, Nigel offered, “So it has finally sunk in that I bring you gold?”  
  
Miranda waved her fork at him, “It occurred to me that I am much further along in my post-fashion week recovery than usual and it has coincided with these delicacies. Are they really from that food truck you always talk about after the fall fashion weeks as well as the spring ones?”  
  
Nigel nodded, “They are from the same one. So enjoy while you can because it’s only ever here for about a month after our return.”  
  
Before they could get much further, Emily called out, “Miranda, I have Irv Ravitz. He says it’s urgent.”  
  
Frowning at her empty dish, Miranda pouted. “It’s always urgent with him.” Stuffing her container into the bag Nigel held out, she offered, “Thank you, Nigel.” Reaching for her copy of the budget and a red pen, Miranda called out, “Put him through, Emily.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Smiling at the menu, Miranda recalled that day in her kitchen when the appetizer listed first was created. “Oh, Donatella, you have to try this one.” She pointed at the item on the menu for her friend.  
  
“What is this? Hmm. Vis-à-vis? Why not call it food fight, non?” Donatella smiled and set her menu down. “It is good to see you with that smile. You know something about this dish already. I can tell. You order for us.”  
  
Miranda hummed, “The chef and his girlfriend tried that one out at the girls’ birthday party last year. Apparently this dish made it to the new menu.” She motioned toward the printed words.  
  
Swirling her wine in her glass, Donatella asked. “How are the twins? Are they in high school already?”  
  
With a smile, Miranda glanced at her companion. “They start in the fall. I can’t believe how time has flown by.”  
  
The waiter went over the specials and then took their order. Miranda knew that they were in for a treat, though she couldn’t put her finger on why. Even though the whole menu had been updated, she still felt familiar with it somehow.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Nathaniel ventured out from the kitchen toward the end of their meal. He brought with him a small plate and two forks. “Hello Miranda.” He bent to give her a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to her colleague. “And who is this lovely lady with you?”  
  
Shaking her head at his obvious flirtation, Miranda identified her friend. “As if you didn’t know already. This is Donatella.”  
  
With a sheepish smile, he acknowledged Miranda’s scolding, but impishly he added, “The pictures do not do either of you justice.”  
  
Fork in her hand, Miranda turned her attention to the small plate. “What have we here?”  
  
As he told them about this new savory snack that they were trying on the menu, Donatella dove in. “Oh, Miranda, you have to try this.”  
  
Miranda slid her fork into the dish and pulled up a mouthful. She wrapped her lips around it and had a case of taste déjà vu. Just a few days previously, Nigel had brought this exact same dish to her from the food truck. Pausing to swallow the bite, Miranda kept her surprise hidden. “That is excellent, Nathaniel.” She congratulated him.  
  
Blushing, he made his way back into the kitchen.  
  
Thinking back over the menu and the dishes she and Donatella ordered, Miranda felt that each one was familiar. Tamping down on her inner turmoil, she ended the evening with Donatella. Sleep proved elusive when she lay her head down. She could not shake the thought of her favorite chef being the object of cheap imitation.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
 _Miranda slipped into the house on silent feet even though her presence had been requested. She wasn’t sure just what kind of scene she would be walking into. Francis had been distraught when he called, but she could not get away from the photo shoot for hours. In the kitchen, he sat smoking and staring off into the darkened window. The sun had gone down hours before. The picture he made was beautiful and heartbreaking._  
  
He did not acknowledge her presence as he took a drag, held it for a moment, and then breathed out two streams of smoke from his nose like a dragon.  
  
She did not take the final step to join him in the kitchen, but hovered at the edge.  
  
“He beat me to it. I will be seen as the impostor now.” Defeat dripped from his words.  
  
Her hands trembled until she balled them into fists. “And Audra?”  
  
Cursing as he mashed the cigarette butt into the ashtray, Francis reached for another. He crumbled the empty pack for betraying him. “It was good while it lasted.” He twisted his voice to imitate the worse of the two traitors in the house.  
  
Taking pity on him, Miranda turned on the light above the stove and then pulled a new pack of cigarettes from the drawer. Standing next to the table she lit one for him.  
  
“It was good you were not here. You might have killed her.” Francis smirked up at her as she breathed out two streams of smoke from her nose.  
  
“I will just get her another way.” Miranda vowed.  
  
Standing, he pulled her into his arms. “So ferocious, yes? There will be another season. You must pursue the long hunt, not the short one.” When she pushed away from him, he laughed and held her tighter. “Your face needs your nose, Miranda. I will not have you fight dirty for me.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Gasping for air, Miranda sat up before she even knew she was conscious or recovering from a dream. Past and present melted together in the moments before reality sank in. “Francis.” Miranda murmured as she latched onto the subject of her dream. She took a long slow sip of her water. He was dead a year later. After having his designs and hopes stolen from him, he had become more determined to create a collection that would impress. Achieving his delayed goal, Francis had been on the verge of breaking onto the world stage. A family conflict spilled out into the street he was walking down. A stray bullet ended his life three months before Fashion Week.  
  
Crushing Audra or James had been out of her reach at the time. James had been unable to follow up his debut collection and disappeared from fashion almost as quickly as he had come. Audra’s fate had been more difficult to follow. She had played with fashion enough to be in their group, though she had no true passion or talent for independent creation. Ultimately Miranda had been forced to accept that the woman was the type of person who eventually closed so many doors on her own that ultimately she was left with nothing and no one.  
  
Days collected until they became years and miles accumulated until Miranda only visited the Continent for business trips.  
  
Knowing it had been quite some time since she’d thought so vividly of her friend, Miranda tucked back under the blankets wondering why he’d burst into her mind. She sighed as she comforted herself that the smell of smoke didn’t transfer over into her dreams from the memories. She did not miss that aspect of the past even a little.  
  
Just before sleep returned to her, Miranda’s eyes shot open, “Nathaniel.”  
  
It wasn’t the sense of smell that had alerted her to the connection, but the thought of taste.  
  
Flirty brown eyes, smooth skin, silky brunette tresses, and an alluring smile brought another name to the tip of her tongue. “Andrea.”  
  
Nathaniel already had a highly successful Manhattan restaurant. However, that didn’t mean he wasn’t being taken advantage by a beautiful face fucking him for recipes and passing them to some food truck hacker.  
  
Andrea wasn’t Audra.  
  
Miranda had become quite the dragon though.  
  
Flexing her fingers into the blankets around her, Miranda relaxed enough to let sleep claim her. It hurt that the younger brunette had already pulled Miranda’s attention. However, in some ways it would make crushing her that much more joyful. Andrea thought she was clever screwing a top level chef and pawning his recipes off on a food trucker—never should the two meet. Audra had betrayed one up and coming fashion designer for another of equal status. It had only been a matter of time before the truth came out and/or one fell from grace. This time, Miranda could sneak up on silent feet and steal the thunder right from her fingertips.  
  
Her dreams took on a darker landscape.

 

 

 

 


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: DuWinter

_**Silent Savor. Part 5/?**_  
  
“Nigel, will you see if they still have that thing I liked on Tuesday last week?” Miranda had been stuck in back to back meetings all morning. Now that she saw Nigel making a break for their lunches, she saw the perfect opportunity to check her hunch from the previous evening.  
  
She could see him tilt his head as he tried to think back. It made her smile despite the circumstances to see when he’d recalled the information she wanted. Sometimes it truly was the little things that made a moment special.  
  
When he returned, she ushered him to the small table in the corner of her office. “Did they have it?”  
  
Nigel set out their dishes and opened up the one Miranda was after. “She said that’s been wildly popular.”  
  
 _She? Another twist. All the same really, in the story of betrayal. Equal designer. Lesser cook. Male. Female. The heart was the woman using sex in order to steal. That was the same in Francis’ story and in Nathaniel’s story. Only this time, I could do a lot more than blow hot air and Nathaniel’s career has not been damaged._  
  
Miranda closed her eyes as she chewed the first bite. She wasn’t sure if it was because she knew there was a darker story to it that should make it forbidden or what, but she could swear that it tasted better than the exact same dish the night before at her favorite five star restaurant. “Tell me more about this food truck, Nigel.”  
  
 _Know your enemy._  
  
Nigel finished his last bite and pushed his dish away. “Not much to tell really. It’s called Silent Savor. I’m not sure where it goes when it is not outside our building, but it is only here around the times of the fashion weeks. Sometimes it arrives while we are gone and stays for a month, other times it arrives after we return and is only here three weeks.”  
  
Miranda carefully added the information to the memory banks in her mind. “Most of the food trucks in the city are owner operated. Do you think this one is?”  
  
 _If so, I’ve got you, traitor._  
  
Crossing his leg over the other, Nigel leaned forward. “What’s going on, Miranda? Are you finally done with fashion and going to pursue your other dream?”  
  
Instead of answering him, Miranda pointed at her dish. “What is so special about this truck, Nigel? Do you know what is so special about this entre?”  
  
 _A woman who can only use her sexual gifts to tear down another is a soul sucker. Not a traitor or a spy, but someone who preys on good nature and the illusion of happiness and hope only to suck the life out and leave the decaying marrow behind_. Miranda knew that if she had claws they would be showing now.  
  
Raising one concerned eyebrow, Nigel deadpanned. “Other than the fact that you asked for it a second time, I’m not so sure what’s special about it. Why don’t you tell me?”  
  
Focusing on keeping her cool, Miranda began to tell her story. “Last night, I had this dish when I was at  _Assaporare_  with Donatella. How does this food truck have the same exact dish as Nathaniel’s five star restaurant?”  
  
Shocked over this slip in culinary action, Nigel could see that the woman opposite him had just been asking questions as if to understand her target. He could tell from her demeanor that she was preparing an attack. Standing in seconds, Nigel reached for Miranda’s hand. “You have to go see for yourself, Miranda. Promise that you will go down there.”  
  
Shocked by his emotional outburst, Miranda let him tug her out of her seat and over to the elevator. “I have no idea what’s gotten into you.”  
  
Nigel pinched the bridge of his nose. “You want to call the cops or the press or something because you think the food truck is guilty of fraud or plagiarism or whatever it would be for the food industry. I promise that there’s no need for that.”  
  
The brunette looked up from where she’d been crouching down to update the chalkboard sign on the sidewalk. “Nigel! Hey there.” She stood and dusted her hands on her pant legs. “Miranda. Good to see you.” Andrea stared at the beautiful woman next to her friend.  
  
 _Why is beauty so often wrapped around poison? Miranda stared at her behind her cold façade. How could I have created such dreams around this woman? Better to crush her before she got her claws into me._  
  
“Can we get your special blend, Andy?” Nigel broke the silence between the two women with an easy question.  
  
Shaking her head as she snapped back to reality, Andrea smiled. “Yeah, sure.”  _Where did the warmth go that I saw in her kitchen the day of her daughters’ party?_  Andrea wondered with a frown as she turned to her task.  
  
When the drinks were ready, Andrea stepped out of the back of the truck and brought them around. “Did you enjoy your lunch today, Miranda? Nigel said you asked for that one.”  
  
 _Acting as if it wasn’t stolen._ Miranda felt her blood continuing to boil. It was hard to even be near the woman who had caught her attention and inspired her hope _. Even knowing what I know, I still find her beautiful. No wonder Francis turned to alcohol after Audra._  
  
Clearing his throat into the silence, Nigel awkwardly began. “Actually, Miranda really enjoyed it. In fact she remembered having it here, and that she had it last night at  _Assaporare_. Can you shed some light on that before Miranda calls the food police?”  
  
Miranda kept her glare steady on Andrea waiting for her tell to emerge. She’d have time enough to rake Nigel over the coals for his lack of subtlety.  
  
Motioning toward the little tables that were set up each day, Andrea sighed. “Nigel, once you get all the secrets, you know I have to kill you, right?” Sitting in one of the plastic chairs, Andrea playfully scowled at him.  
  
“Not helping, Andy.” Nigel scolded her as he settled into his own chair.  
  
Miranda moved to the table and had to force herself to sit down.  
  
Taking in Miranda’s silence, stiff posture, and darkened eyes, Andrea believed Nigel was right, the woman would be calling the food police. She was likely powerful enough that if such a thing didn’t exist she could will it into existence. With a sigh, she began. “I’m not really sure what you want me to say, since I don’t think you’ll believe me.”  
  
Tugging on her necklace, Miranda murmured in her coldest, quietest tone, “Beautiful words from beautiful people still can come from a place of treachery.” While she was standing up for Nathaniel, Miranda knew that a part of her also felt betrayed by this woman. She had found her alluring, only to be slapped in the face with an ugly truth.  
  
Andrea fixed her gaze on Miranda trying to ascertain whether it was worth her time to share the story or not. “You’ll be wanting to check the ownership of  _Assaporare_  as soon as we’re done here. Make sure to check for my name: Andrea Sachs.”  
  
When Miranda nodded but said nothing, Andrea sighed.  
  
“Nate is a great chef, but he doesn’t always like to experiment and play around for the next new thing. He’s a great face for the restaurant and he likes staying where he is most of the time. On the other hand, I like to branch out, travel, see what other people are eating and give people a chance to try good food that they might not have a chance to access otherwise. The best dishes that I come up with on  _Silent Savor_ become the new menu at  _Assaporare_. He’s not supposed to try the new dishes at the restaurant while  _Silent Savor_  is still in New York. Nate must have really wanted to impress you, Miranda.” Andrea sat back as she watched her companions absorb her story.  
  
“That’s a creative explanation, Andrea.” Miranda drew the syllables of her name out on purpose. “However, there is no way that a chef with the talent to rival Nathaniel’s would choose to waste away on a food truck wandering around the country.”  
  
Flexing her fingers into a fist, Andrea closed her eyes and then opened them again. “Let me get this straight. I betrayed Nate in order to run a food truck because I have no talent.” Andrea paused and when Miranda merely pursed her lips in answer, she forced herself to take another deep breath. Standing up and smoothing down her clothes, Andrea glared at Nigel. Then she leaned down so that her face was close to Miranda’s. “I don’t know what type of vipers you’re used to in the fashion industry, but they’ve clearly messed with your head.”  
  
Miranda stared up into the angry visage of the brunette and cursed herself for noticing the darker flecks in the woman’s eyes and the way the sun shone through her hair. “Good liars always make sure their story is ready to be told.”  
  
Standing to her full height, Andrea coldly added, “ _Assaporare_  means Savor in Italian. The truck is named  _Silent Savor_  because I am the silent co-owner of  _Assaporare_. Talent to rival Nate’s doesn’t mean that I want to be stuck in some kitchen serving those who think they are better than everyone else.” Andrea paused as she considered whether she’d said too much or just enough. Fixing a grim smile at Nigel, she nodded before making her way back to the truck.

 

 

 

 


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: DuWinter

_**Silent Savor. Part 6/?**_  
  
In the elevator, Nigel wondered if he could schedule an out of town photo shoot as soon as possible and on the opposite side of the world. Knowing that kind of assignment could only come from the woman next to him, he dismissed the idea.  
  
“You knew.” The words had the impact of a one-two punch right to his chest.  
  
Nigel clenched his fist at his side and then released it. He understood that she was angry, yet that didn’t mean he had to take the brunt of it. She had been nasty to Andrea when she hadn’t needed to be. “I knew Andy ran  _Silent Savor_  because I’ve been trying to get her secrets for the last three years. I only knew Andy and Nate were colleagues from the twins’ birthday party. I’ve never been to  _Assaporare_.”  
  
The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. A young man from Auto Universe started to step into the carriage only to retreat hastily as he picked up on the tension greeting him.  
  
“Why didn’t you—” Miranda cut herself off as she finished the question in her head. There was no help for it now and it wasn’t like the woman was even available anyway.  
  
“If I’d known you’d have insulted her intelligence and skill even after hearing her story and eating the proof, then I’m sure that I could have read your mind and put an end to that interrogation.” Nigel couldn’t help the venom in his come back. He was certain that Andrea would be packing up the truck that evening and never returning to their street again. He could only imagine what that would mean for the restaurant or the two women he considered friends.  
  
“It’s cruel, Nigel. It’s cruel to encourage me to pursue a woman who is not available, to watch as I insult that woman, and to know that she might have been perfect for me.” Miranda couldn’t believe how steady her voice remained, even as she spilled out her pain.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“Andy? Andy! Open up!” Nigel banged on the back door of the food truck.  
  
A loud sound came from inside along with a muted curse. “What do you want?”  
  
Not wanting to talk through the door, Nigel continued to stare at it. When it did not open, he called out again. “It’s Nigel. Please, Andy. Talk to me. Just for a minute.”  
  
Andy glanced around the interior of the food truck. She was almost done packing things away. The rest of the perishables, she’d take to  _Assaporare_. Opening the door she leaned against it, trying to tuck her disheveled hair into a loose bun. “Nigel.”  
  
Her one word greeting and overall demeanor indicated just how unhappy she was to see him. He just hoped that they had built up enough of a friendship over time that she’d answer his question. Perhaps they could fix things later, but not if they were never in the same place again. “How can I get in touch with you?”  
  
Resting one hand on her hip, Andrea frowned as she asked, “Why would you want to?”  
  
Shifting his weight from side to side, Nigel cast his eyes down and then back up to hers. “I know you’re taking  _Silent Savor_  away from here. I don’t blame you. I just, I have this feeling, Andy. I know it’s crazy, but you and Miranda are perfect for each other.”  
  
Andrea crossed her arms over her chest. “Yep. You’re insane.”  
  
Rubbing his hand over his face, Nigel snarled his frustration. “No, see. She’s upset. She thinks that I deliberately set her up to pursue the perfect woman who is unobtainable.”  
  
Re-crossing her arms, Andrea blinked at him. “How would she get that idea and who is this perfect woman?”  
  
Knowing that he had to explain, Nigel winced. “At the twins’ birthday party I noticed how she watched you. I suggested that she pursue you. I’ve been bringing your food to her for weeks now. I thought that I’d have time to bring her down here, have a chat, you know. Or that maybe she’d see you at the restaurant. She had mentioned how you spoke to everyone like a natural that time she saw you there. She was impressed with you.”  
  
Waving a hand in the air, Andrea scoffed at him. “That was months ago, Nigel. And what was that today?”  
  
Closing his eyes, Nigel admitted. “That was fire first and regret it later, but not knowing how to take it back or even acknowledge and move on.”  
  
Andrea shook her head as she thought back to their afternoon ‘visit’.  _Date with the devil_. Her mind snarkily supplied. “No. I get that. Someone set her off and she was in a flap. There was something else. It didn’t matter what I said, she came down here with both barrels loaded, Nigel.”  
  
Bending his arm up, Nigel pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed. “Miranda has always been fanatic about artistic integrity. Even before I met her, so whatever happened goes way back. If she thought the woman she was attracted to capable of that kind of theft or sabotage…”  
  
Andrea frowned at him and then offered, “Kaboom.”  
  
Nigel crossed his arms over his chest unsure of the situation now. It had been more than a minute and Andrea hadn’t shut the door in his face, though she hadn’t perked up with friendliness either. “Just so.” He offered with a sigh.  
  
Sitting down in the doorway of the truck, Andrea turned bewildered eyes on him. “How is this remotely possible? What could Miranda see in me? Why does she think I’m unobtainable? Why am I even having this conversation? This is ridiculous!”  
  
Tucking a strand of wild hair behind her ear, Nigel explained, “You are beautiful, independent, and you share her love of the culinary arts. Except for the fact that she thinks you’re dating Nate and she insulted the hell out of you today, you’re perfect for each other.”  
  
Staring at him for many long moments, Andrea eventually came to a decision. “Hang on.” Scrambling on a shelf in the truck, the brunette fished out her cell phone. “Give me your number.” As he said the numbers, she dialed him. “You let me know the next time she goes to the restaurant.”  
  
Shaking his head, Nigel complained. “That won’t be for a while. She will avoid you.”  
  
Smirking at him, Andrea asked, “What kind of schemer are you? Use those twin girls of hers. During their birthday celebration, Nate promised them a tour of the kitchen at  _Assaporare_. You can promise her that I won’t be there. Have them come just before we open so that there’s more privacy for their tour.”  
  
Nigel grinned at her. “That might just work.”  
  
Thinking of Miranda’s ire focused on her that afternoon, doubt crept up on Andrea. “After this afternoon’s fireworks, I must have lost my mind. What am I doing luring her into the restaurant for another confrontation? This is crazy, Nigel.”  
  
Tapping her on the nose, Nigel assured her. “That’s why it might just work.”  
  
Andrea shook her head and took a deep breath. “You have my number. Now get out of here.”  
  
Dismissed, Nigel made his way down the block to meet up with Serena for drinks.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
More than one security guard commented to Nigel about the conspicuous absence from the curb outside Elias-Clark. He shook his head and shrugged saying that he had been trying to get information out of her for the last three years, but that he never got anything more than cryptic smiles or sarcasm about fashion news. They waved him on and reminded him that if he found where that truck went, he had better tell them. It wasn’t like her to leave before the month was out.  
  
Lunch became a minefield Nigel continually fought himself over. At first the schedule enabled him to avoid the meal within the building as he was out seeing to photo shoots and meeting to set things up with designers, photographers, and facilities personnel. The first Friday in the shadow of  _Silent Savor’s_  departure, Nigel literally kept his head down over the viewfinder as he marked shots for the next issue. His back would not thank him later, but he had timed it so that he began reviewing the contact sheets at the beginning of Miranda’s lunch window and he could remain steady on through to the end. Depending on how things continued, he knew he would need to set up a code system with Emily. He needed to be able to plan his lunch according to Miranda’s schedule or to at least prepare a distraction whenever possible. It wasn’t his first choice as the red head was so high strung and he didn’t want to explain the incredibly ambiguous situation.  
  
After the first hour, Nigel figured that his strategy would hold for the day. Unfortunately, he had barely returned to his light table and grease pencil, when noise from the hallway intruded briefly on his serene workspace. Knowing the jig was up, Nigel girded his loins and straightened up where he stood.  
  
Miranda Priestly glared at each wall of his space in turn before she approached the table and attempted to melt the contact sheets into the surface of the table with her eyes. She reached out and let her fingers ghost over the grease pencils, photo flags, viewfinders, and a pile of contact sheets. Nigel stretched as subtly as he could. He said nothing though he kept his grease pencil in his hand as if it could protect him as a wand. Arranging the most promising contact sheets in front of her the way a master of the shell game would, Nigel silently sought her feedback. Reaching away from him for one of the other grease pencils, she began to check his marks. Holding out her hand, she called for the viewfinder in order to inspect the most likely candidates from each sheet. With a huff, she stood and circled the cover shot and five layout photos.  
  
Pursing her lips, she stalked out the same way she had entered.  
  
Nigel sank onto the stool at his corner desk and simply shook his head.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: DuWinter. Woot!!!

_**Silent Savor. Part 7/?**_  
  
“What do you mean?” Nate whined as he leaned back against the wall. “You can’t just leave, Andy.”  
  
Having directed the delivery people where to put the crates and cases of their supply order, Andrea sighed. “I need some time away from here, Nate.” She made notes of the expiration dates and put the older product on top so that it would be used first. She didn’t want to explain why she needed a break. He would take on the guilt and it would only undermine his confidence.  
  
“You never leave this early.” Nate watched as she continued to make sure everything was in its proper place.  
  
Ignoring his comment, Andrea carried on with settling the delivery in for the restaurant. “You’ll want to check in with Samantha for the next order. She knows how to check the dates and the usage data from what was consumed each night.” Andrea held the clipboard up to remind him and then hung it in the office where all the organizational components were kept. “She’ll be in later to update this on the computer.” Slipping her bag onto her shoulder, Andrea stepped back out to where Nate was still pouting.  
  
“Andy.” He twisted and pulled her name into taffy as he pushed away from the wall and followed her out to the main dining room. When she didn’t stop or slow down, he tried again, “Are you even coming back?” Her step faltered, but she did not turn around. “Maybe you shouldn’t bother.” He sighed and locked his hands on his hips.  
  
Leaning against the runway where the dishes were served up, Andrea responded to his childish statement. “We’ve been successful partners for too long to end with a tantrum. I need some time away. You know how important  _Assaporare_  is to me, but you also know how important  _Silent Savor_ , my anonymity, and being able to explore is as well.” She made sure to catch his eyes with hers because she was only going to make this point once. “You are the face and the personality of this place. However, you showboated last week and someone caught on to the connection between my truck and this place. You just had to impress someone who was already impressed with you. As a result I almost had the cops called on me with the truck. I have to think about what it is that I want and how to adjust our systems so that cannot happen again. It takes the both of us, Nate. Creativity keeps things going and you are the person who makes it happen each night. I need to be able to protect my way of doing things or I can’t be part of this anymore.”  
  
At first, Nate’s jaw set in anger as he felt the blame settle on his shoulders. Then as he tried to piece out what she wasn’t saying, he realized what dish he’d served to a certain VIP. “Wait. Wait. You mean Miranda. You always put the truck outside Runway.” He shook his head as he still didn’t have the whole picture. “I thought she knew. I mean we had her try out Vis-à-vis at the twins’ birthday party. She likes you!”  
  
Andrea nodded sadly. “She knew me from coming to  _Assaporare_  because I chat everyone up. She thought I was your girlfriend. Only Nigel knew about the food truck, not her. Even he didn’t know the connection to  _Assaporare_ , since he’s never been here.”  
  
Nodding as he understood what must have happened, he acknowledged. “He shared your food with her and then she made the connection when she came here last week.”  
  
Dejected, Andrea flipped her hand in the air as if shoving it all into the past. “She thought the food truck was scamming off  _Assaporare_  and then she was just nasty about it.”  
  
Nate couldn’t believe this had happened. “You really liked her, didn’t you?”  
  
Turning toward the door again, Andrea murmured. “I wanted to.”  
  
Unable to just watch her go, he called out, “Don’t just disappear, Andy. We can figure something out.”  
  
Lowering her head, Andrea held up her hand in a kind of waving to the ceiling salute as she unlocked the door and slipped away.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Stepping out of the elevator, Miranda noted the assortment of bodies waiting for their turn to go up. Clackers were mixed in with Auto Universe employees while the metallic doors acted as equalizers in the waiting game. Other than choosing her path through them, Miranda barely registered their presence.  
  
 _She ran Andy and the truck right out of town._  
  
The words caught Miranda’s ear as she began to cross the space toward the exit. It only took her seconds to piece together that word of her verbal confrontation with Andrea had made the rounds in lightning time. Being cast as the villain this time hurt a little as she caught the next comment.  
  
 _Best coffee of the year is gone. What the hell did that bitch do?_  
  
It wasn’t often that Miranda found herself on the wrong page. She set the trends of the fashion world. People sought out her opinion on a great range of topics in publishing. Yet this time, Miranda had accused the wrong person of a crime when there had been none. Checking the ownership for the restaurant and the food truck had been easy enough. Nate’s reluctant and cagey answers had confirmed the bare bones of Andrea’s story. Sure there was more to it, but that wasn’t really within Miranda’s reach to ask about since she’d run the younger woman out of town.  
  
 _I heard that she went to her truck and accused Andy of fraud or something._  
  
Miranda glared around her causing the clackers to shuffle on their feet and the Auto Universe folks to pretend they weren’t talking about her. Miranda hated that they were right and hated that there was no way for her to turn back and fix it. Not only was the food truck gone, but with that Andrea had slipped through her fingers before she could even really begin to outline the hopes she had pinned on the beautiful brunette who talked about food with her in her kitchen at the girls’ birthday party like a fellow foodie instead of the dreaded dragonlady.  
  
 _Yeah, but she got right in the Ice Queen’s face before it was over._  
  
Miranda felt her heart squeeze in her chest. Their favorite part was when Andrea had gotten in her face. It hurt that Miranda found that to be her favorite as well. Andrea did not fear her and she would not put up with any kind of accusation. She was beautiful in her righteous indignation—her eyes full of fire, her hair lit by the sun, the muscles in her face and arm barely holding back what would have been a well-deserved slap.  
  
 _Not that it makes a bit of difference. Bitch is still here and Andy is gone._  
  
Thankful to escape their words, Miranda breathed a sigh of relief as the lobby doors closed behind her. Then she sucked in a sad breath of air as she took in the empty space where the intriguing brunette’s food truck used to be on the curb. She hadn’t truly paid it much attention when it was there, though its absence now weighed on her heart.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
It was subtle. Nigel kept his head down. He did not bring her lunches, nor did he find tasty treats to share anymore. It was as if the whole of New York had gone on some kind of weird diet. At a loss, Miranda didn’t know whether to even ask about Andrea. There was nothing she could say to take things back. They had only met a handful of times and only been mildly personal the one time in her kitchen when they bonded over food. The editor couldn’t fathom how that translated into the world clearly missing a shade as everything in her life was affected by one confrontation and subsequent absence. How could it be that the woman had made such an impact on her? She alternately blamed and thanked Nigel. He had given her the nudge to feel again. It just meant that she also felt pain along with that ephemeral bit of hope and joy.  
  
“Is that special blend that I liked so much not available in the city anymore then?” She asked one afternoon while she and Nigel were discussing the photos to accompany a feature article.  
  
He had paused for a moment like a deer suddenly aware of the presence of a hunter in the forest. She thought he might even run for it. She knew she’d let him go.  
  
“Actually that special blend is currently unavailable anywhere.” His words were calm and quiet despite his frantically beating heart.  
  
“There’s nothing for it then.” Miranda murmured as she stood from her desk and made her way to the window to gaze out on the streets around them.  
  
“She was really hurt.” Nigel offered just as quietly.  
  
Frowning into the glass, Miranda knew Nigel was watching her. “Unavailable and nothing to say.” She ground out as she willed her eyes not to betray her.  
  
“She’s the same as you. You wouldn’t be upset if you didn’t care.” Nigel wasn’t sure how far he should push this. He hadn’t spoken to Andrea since her departure. Her number just sat in his phone as a badge of hope in an uncertain world.  
  
“I don’t even…” She trailed off to give up with a shrug.  
  
Nigel stood near his seat knowing that his next words would be the end of this conversation, if not the end of his friendship. A hurt animal bites the hardest or something like that, his brain supplied. “You say, I was horribly out of line to accuse you of fraud. I’d like to understand you.” He stepped back as he paused trying to imagine the two women in the same place again. “I’d like to explain why I jumped to the conclusion I did.”  
  
She scoffed at the window and then continued to stare out unseeing as his words washed over her again and again. When she turned back to her desk, he was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks. I'm going to pause posting here for the moment. You are halfway through :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: DuWinter

_**Silent Savor. Part 8/?**_  
  
_Andy, I really need you to come back. I got the information from the producers and they want a lot more details and access than we originally thought. In fact, I think that they want to do an entire episode about the co-owners of Assaporare. I know you want to remain a silent partner in all of this, but I need for you to help me select how to answer certain questions or showcase our work. I suppose a video call could work, if I could fax you the advanced documents._  
  
The brunette could imagine Nate’s mannerisms as he talked through the message. He wasn’t happy with her, but he knew better than to demand she come back or throw a tantrum. The tv show would be a big deal and if she wished to continue her work with the restaurant, then she needed to be a part of the preparation. She could choose to remain aloof and anonymous, but she did need to play her part of co-owner.  
  
Fiddling with her phone, she sighed and then reached for her wallet. She wasn’t sure she was ready to return, but she couldn’t just wander in this limbo forever. Her plan put in motion, she texted her business partner.  
  
_Three days._  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Andrea sat in the booth doodling on a napkin while she waited. She’d arrived early in order to poke around and truly test if her heart still agreed with her mind. It would be a big step, but she thought the time had come. After sounding out Nate, she’d share her plan with him.  
  
“You’re back.” He gave her a weary smile as he crossed the main dining area to greet her.  
  
Standing, Andrea pressed her face against his shoulder as they hugged. It felt good to see him after her solo time. “I am here, but we have a lot to talk about.”  
  
Nodding as he backed away from her, he held up a hand. “Let me put my these down and we can get into it.” He made his way through the empty dining room and then returned with a variety of items in his arms.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Pushing their television notes away, Nate pulled Andrea’s doodle napkin in for a closer examination. The title appeared over a window where a couple sat at a table eating. A crude drawing of a planter box with flowers was out front along with a check in station where a young man was giving his name to the stylish maitre’d. The door had a picture of little icons that created a wreath around the name. “ _Di Stagione_.” He rubbed at his chin in thought—this was a drawing of a restaurant. “Of the season.” Turning delighted eyes to catch hers, Nate asked, “Is this what I think it is?”  
  
Letting a big smile cross her face, Andrea murmured a quiet, “yes.” Then she leaned forward and pushed herself to talk about it. She couldn’t be shy about this. It was time to realize one of her true dreams now that she had the means to do so. “As you know we always have people interested in working here. I want to set up a sort of co-op system where a handful of chefs work together through the seasons in order to allow for maximum freedom to travel, experiment, etc. They won’t be beholden, so when they are ready to go for their own restaurant, then they will be able to. In the meantime, I will be in the background coming in for special nights or a week.”  
  
Excited, Nate had ripped off the bottom of a paper in the television packet to list names. “People who know your truck or  _Assaporare_  will already be fans and understand that you work behind the scenes. They will know that this restaurant will be more experimental than  _Assaporare_ , but that they might just get a chance to eat the fancy food before I get to have it here on the posh tables.”  
  
Glancing down at the napkin drawing, Andrea quietly admitted, “I’m glad you still want to share dishes.”  
  
Putting his finger under her chin, Nate encouraged her to lift her face up. “We are in this together, Andy. We always knew we’d have our own restaurants one day. We just never talked about it because it would be in a million years.”  
  
Tears welling in her eyes, Andrea turned her head to take in the restaurant they had made together. “A million billion years. I still can’t believe this is going to happen.”  
  
Nate tapped the table hard and then let the pen fall. He spun his half sheet around to reveal a list of names, projects that would need doing, and who could help accomplish them. “They don’t start filming for four months and then they want to shadow for two weeks. We can springboard  _Di Stagione_  when they profile us.”  
  
Andrea blinked at him for several long silent seconds. “This just got real.”  
  
Reaching for the bottle he’d brought over when they first sat down, Nate poured them each a finger of the amber liquid. “Saluti.” He held his glass up toward her in invitation.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
At the unexpected noise in the assistant’s area, Nigel turned his head.  
  
“Soccer practice was canceled.” Miranda offered him in the moments before two teenagers invaded the office. She stood and rounded the desk in order to greet her darling daughters.  
  
It was an explanation. He granted Miranda that, though as far as explanations went—it kind of failed. Then he recalled that Emily had been sent to retrieve jewelry pieces that hadn’t been delivered and needed to be photographed in the studio before the photographer left. If the twins needed a ride, then they needed Roy, but he had to get Emily back to Runway within the hour. He wasn’t sure how the man managed the daily miracles, but knew to appreciate them.  
  
Once everyone had returned to their work a plan hatched in his head. He knew he wouldn’t get many natural opportunities to draw the girls into his scheme, so he thought it best to take advantage of the organic opportunity that had come up. On his way out, Nigel paused by the door. “Was Chef Nate as charming in the  _Assaporare_  kitchen as he was in yours?” When the girls turned twin confused expressions on him, he continued without daring a glance in Miranda’s direction. “Didn’t you go on the tour he promised you for your birthday?” When their faces indicated memory of the unfulfilled offer, he blithely continued, “Oh, I just figured that it’s been months, so you’d have already set things up.”  
  
Caroline turned to Cassidy with bright eyes. “That’s right he did! You remember, don’t you, Cass?”  
  
Excitedly, Cassidy turned to her mother, “We have to call him. He promised us.”  
  
Keen on this new excitement, Caroline pressed further, “You’ll set it up won’t you, mother?”  
  
Clearing her throat, Miranda acquiesced. “Of course, bobbseys. I’ll set it up in the next couple of weeks. Why don’t you go pick something out of the closet for your dance next month.”  
  
With twin squeals of joy, the red heads jumped up and swept around the art director in seconds.  
  
Nigel shifted to leave, when he heard his name in the coldest and quietest of registers. “Nigel.”  
  
Holding his hands up in supplication, he assured her. “I honestly thought that they’d have already gone. They were so excited at their party.”  
  
Miranda continued to skewer him with her piercing blue eyes.  
  
“I can make sure the coast is clear for your tour. I’d suggest going just before they open for dinner and then being the first table.” Nigel carefully specified his offer and hoped Miranda did not catch onto him. He did not like tricking his long time friend, though he thought it might be the only chance the two women had to clear the air. Even deeper down he hoped it would be their best chance at becoming more to each other.  
  
“Set it up. Make sure it’s on my calendar.” Miranda dismissed him with a wave of her hand as she turned her eyes to her laptop screen.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Cursing herself one more time, Andrea fumbled for the keys as she tried to hold the heavy box against her hip and the wall. The physics were not in her favor for having enough balance time in order to get the keys and save all of her efforts. She’d just pulled the door open, leaving the keys in the lock, to save the box, when her phone chimed. “Dammit.” She looked around and set the box on the floor.  
  
Standing back up, she reached around and pulled the keys from the lock as she pulled the phone from her back pocket. “Andy.” She answered without looking at the Caller ID.  
  
“Oh. I’m so glad you picked up.” The man’s tone held a tinge of desperation that Andy couldn’t process.  
  
“Yeah. I had to balance some things, but I got it before it went to voicemail. What’s up?” Andy scratched her head. “Did I miss an appointment? I don’t have anything on the schedule this afternoon.”  
  
Rubbing his baldhead, Nigel pinched the bridge of his nose. The brunette didn’t recognize his voice. “Andy. It’s Nigel from Runway.”  
  
Her eyes widening at this revelation, Andy leaned back against the wall and then slid down to the ground. “Nigel. How are you?” Even though she was asking about him, they both knew she wanted to know about Miranda.  
  
“I’m doing okay, but we can catch up later, Andy. Miranda and the twins are going to  _Assaporare_  for their tour with Chef Nate on Saturday afternoon. Miranda just had me set it up. They will be there before the dinner service starts and then have one of the first tables for dinner.”  
  
Questions began to multiply in her mind, but Andy went with an easy one. “Does Miranda know that you’re telling me?”  
  
Nigel recognized the multi-pronged question for what it was. “I put the twins up to demanding their tour and she saw through it immediately. I assured her that I could call and make sure the coast was clear for the tour.”  
  
Pressing her thumbnail against her front teeth, Andrea dissected this information. “So she will expect that means I won’t be there at all. You specified the tour, but you did not directly promise that I wouldn’t be there at dinner.”  
  
Nigel sighed. “Yeah. I tried to put her at ease enough that she’d go, but without promising too much.”  
  
Andrea nodded and leaned back against the wall to straighten her back against the cool stone. “Has she said anything about the truck or  _Assaporare_?”  
  
Letting out a small sad laugh, Nigel interjected, “Only once. She asked if that special blend was available anywhere and I told her it wasn’t. It was an odd symbolic sort of conversation. You’d have to watch her demeanor and whether she went out otherwise.” Nigel took a deep breath. “She knows I’m watching her. She’s been furious with me, because I’m the closest target. I would take that as a sign she still thinks of you and mourns the loss of the chance to get to know you. Otherwise, she’d have let it go by now. She hasn’t been out on any dates beyond work functions where she has either gone solo or taken a strategic designer, photographer, or writer.”  
  
Closing her eyes, Andrea committed herself to a course of action. “Saturday dinner service. Thank you, Nigel.”  
  
Before he could respond, the call disconnected. He murmured into the quiet of his office, “Good luck.”

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Steady on until the end now. I just had to double check a few things. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Pdt_bear
> 
> Thank you so much for jumping in at this point, Pdt!!!

_**Silent Savor. Part 9/?**_  
  
Pressing her thumbnail against the joint of her middle finger, Miranda refused to admit that she equally wanted to see the brunette woman and desperately hoped for her absence. She ushered the twins ahead of her as Nate opened the door for them in order to provide a barrier should a confrontation develop.  
  
“Miranda, thank you for bringing the girls for their tour. I had almost forgotten about it.” He kissed her cheek in greeting and then led the way into the back of the restaurant.  
  
The pantry, walk-in fridge, prep area, pasta station, and the rest of the kitchen and serving areas all fascinated the twins who hung on Nate’s every word. They enjoyed the stories of how he worked his way up through the ranks in various kitchens in New York. He caught Miranda staring at the pictures in the office of the staff—including his co-owner Andrea Sachs. He hoped that his good friend’s plan would work.  
  
Leading them to the chef’s table, Nate offered, “It’s early, but I promised you a light set of supper courses. Does that suit you lovely ladies?”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Doug looked up from the paperwork. “What are you doing?”  
  
Andrea smiled at him. “Samantha is updating me on the tour for the twins. Dinner has been started, so we need to finish up and get over there.”  
  
Glancing at his pile of unfinished documents, Doug sighed. “Why do you need me there again? She knows you’re the owner by now. I need to make sure that the accounts for  _Assaporare_  and  _Di Stagione_  are in order.”  
  
Tucking her folders into her backpack, Andrea smiled down at him. “Dougie. You have had  _Assaporare’s_  accounts in order since the day we opened the place.  _Di Stagione_  is being opened separately so that there is no overlap to worry about. You just don’t want to be part of a confrontation.”  
  
Doug swallowed, but began putting his things away as well. “She’s not called the Dragonlady for nothing, Andy.”  
  
Smirking at her long time friend, Andrea offered consolation, “She will only want to breathe fire on me. You’ll be fine, Dougie.” When he still looked doubtful, she added, “Nate will protect you.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“I hope that you still have room for a special sweet treat.” Nate emerged from the furthest area of the kitchen with a smile.  
  
“I have room.” Cassidy assured her culinary hero.  
  
Enthusiastically agreeing with her sister, Caroline offered, “Everything has been so good. I’m sure this will be great.”  
  
Bowing slightly at their praise, Nate caught Miranda’s eye as he stood up. “I’d like the twins to help prepare the next dish, if that’s alright with you, Miranda?”  
  
With a nod, Miranda allowed them to go. Shaking her head at their twin squeals, Miranda enjoyed the peace of the moment. The kitchen had begun to thrum with activity and she knew that the staff was readying the dining room for another full evening. Yet, at the table alone, Miranda felt a certain quiet. Her girls were happy and Runway was on schedule, she could savor a few breaths in the moment.  
  
Miranda hadn’t realized her eyes had closed until she felt the presence of another next to her in the booth. Her blue eyes opened and focused on the brunette sitting next to her. She inhaled a deep breath ready to lash out, but found the words stuck in her throat as Andrea spoke first.  
  
“We barely know each other, but I feel like I missed out in life by not getting to know you.” Andrea wasn’t sure where the words came from, but felt glad she hadn’t stuttered or simply been unable to say anything.  
  
Miranda blinked once, then twice, but words did not come to her. She adjusted her jaw as some kind of acknowledgement, but remained shocked that her words were not forming into verbal projectiles to take out the other woman.  
  
Shifting her hand on the tabletop to touch Miranda’s, the brunette forced herself to breathe as she waited to see if she’d be rejected. When the hand stayed where it was, Andrea allowed her fingers to slip under the other woman’s and touch them in absent patterns. “You already know that I’m the co-owner. I think it’s important that you also know that Nate is not my boyfriend.”  
  
The twins ran back to the table rambling about how exciting it was to make the dessert. They slid in on the other side of Miranda and nodded at Andrea. Nate carried out another dessert and set it in front of Miranda. “I hope you’ve enjoyed the new dishes that Andy brought back. We haven’t decided which will make it on the menu, but these are the ones I’ve been voting for.” Turning, Nate reached out and pulled the other man forward by their interlocked fingers. “This is my partner, Doug.”  
  
The nervous man held out his hand. “Ms. Priestly. A pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Glancing at the assembled group, Miranda shook his hand. “Douglas, I go by Miranda. Meeting you, the pleasure is mine.”  
  
The blushing man tugged Nate’s hand. “We have to go over the accounts before I leave. I need your signature.”  
  
Cassidy swallowed enough to breathe and murmur her goodbye. “Thanks for the tour, Nate. Pleasure to meet you, Doug.” As quickly as she came up for air, she returned to her sweet treat.  
  
Caroline echoed the same, “Thanks. It was awesome to help make this.”  
  
Andrea stood to follow the men and sort out more of the pressing details for their restaurants.  
  
Catching the brunette’s hand before she could step away, Miranda urged her. “Please stay.”  
  
Adjusting the grip of their fingers, Andrea pulled Miranda’s hand up as she bent down to kiss the back of her hand. “I have to go for now. There are a lot of things going on with crazy deadlines.” Standing up, she held Miranda’s hand in both of hers. “How about I pick you up on Thursday at 7pm?”  
  
Pleasantly surprised, Miranda breathed out, “You know where I live?”  
  
Tapping her temple, Andrea indicated her memory. “We catered the girls’ birthday party.” She fixed the older woman with a huge smile before leaning down to press a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth.  
  
In several strides the brunette slipped into the office. Several minutes later while Miranda was stalling the girls over leaving, the trio emerged. Andrea and Doug waved as they slipped out the back of the restaurant, while Nate returned to end their visit before the dinner service truly got going.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Nigel had been waiting for a phone call, so he could admit to being mildly disappointed when his phone buzzed with a text message. He knew he had to take what he could get—it wasn’t like he and Andy had been close friends instead of amusing acquaintances.  
  
 _It went well._  
  
Frowning, he readily changed his opinion of the text to incredibly disappointed. He tapped back.  
  
 _Bore someone else with the details._  
  
His phone remained silent and he hoped that she was busy and not upset with him. After all he had helped to trick the Dragonlady into a meeting she didn’t want to have. He just needed to know what to expect on Monday morning.  
  
 _I see her on Thursday night._  
  
Nigel hugged his phone and then put it down again knowing that he would get no more information.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Miranda paused at the bottom of the stairs to catch her breath. “You’re early.” She smiled as she stepped back to allow Andrea into the foyer.  
  
“I couldn’t help it.” Andrea blushed before pulling a wild violet from behind her back.  
  
Miranda reached up and held Andrea’s hand before she pulled the flower away with her other hand. Changing her grip on Andrea’s fingers, Miranda kept her eyes on Andrea’s as she pulled her hand closer to her lips. When Andrea only seemed to hold her breath and watch her intently, Miranda dropped her eyes in order to kiss the back of Andrea’s palm. “Thank you for the flower, Andrea.”  
  
Andrea stepped closer, but did not close the gap between them. “I’m just glad we have the chance to get to know each other. I really felt like we had missed out.”  
  
Leaning closer to the brunette, Miranda caught herself and blushed profusely. “Come with me.” Miranda turned down the hall, flicking on the lights as she made her way through the townhouse. “I’ll put this in some water and then finish getting ready.” Miranda explained as she grabbed a small glass and filled it with water. “I’ll be right back.” She smiled as Andrea settled onto a bar stool at the island where the violet stood in its new home.  
  
“I was wondering about the bare feet.” Andrea teased before Miranda could slip away.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Andrea rushed around the car to open Miranda’s door as she was giving their current surroundings the evil eye from the passenger seat. “I know, I know, I take you to all the fanciest places in Manhattan.” Andrea couldn’t help the tease as she held her hand out to the silver haired woman. “Trust me and once we are settled feel free to ask anything you want.”  
  
Miranda tucked her hand into Andrea’s elbow re-arranging the order of her questions as they made their way past various storage bins and other pieces of furniture that seemed to indicate a world in transition. Andrea slipped away from Miranda in order to open a nondescript door and usher her inside.  
  
“May I take your coat?” Andrea asked as she tucked her own over her arm. Miranda lifted one eyebrow at her younger companion, but then turned and shrugged out of the garment. Andrea stepped into what looked like some kind of employee changing room with lockers and various hooks. “Our table should be ready.” Andrea smiled as she backed up the small hallway toward a door.  
  
Miranda came to an abrupt stop as she stepped through the door into a large bustling kitchen.  
  
“Andrea! There you are. I needed you ten minutes ago. Why did tonight have to be date night?” The chef hollered out when she saw her friend. “Please settle your date and get over here. I need your expertise.”  
  
With a cringe and pretty blush, Andrea turned to Miranda. “I knew this would happen. It won’t take long, I promise.” She led Miranda over to a chef’s table tucked into a corner out of the way of the main bustle of activity.  
  
Andrea moved about the kitchen as if it were a second home as she washed her hands, covered her hair, and wrapped an apron over her outfit. The darker skinned woman had sharp lines to her face and golden eyes that flashed as she moved. From their body language, Miranda could tell that their conversation got straight to the point. Hands were waved over cut up ingredients on the counter top and then both women turned around to oversee pans on the stove. Andrea smiled and tasted the simmering sauce, before setting the spoon aside. She grabbed a couple of the cut vegetables, and then made her way to the fridge where she pulled out a carton of milk. Returning to the chef, Andrea grabbed an ingredient canister as well. In moments, Andrea tasted the mixture again and nodded before offering a taste to the chef. Miranda smiled as she watched the chef pat Andrea’s cheek and then wave her away with a wide smile.  
  
Andrea settled into her chair at the table and pulled out a pen and a napkin. “What would you like to eat tonight? Anything remotely Italian can be on the menu.” Andrea twirled the pen around knowing that she was creating even more intrigue with Miranda. “We should order sooner than later though.”

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Pdt_bear
> 
> Yayayayayayayayyayayayayayayayayayayayay!!!!!

_**Silent Savor. Part 10/?**_  
  
Watching Andrea interact with the other chef once more, Miranda contemplated what she wanted to ask the younger woman. Her heart sank as she realized that they could not just blithely move along as if the confrontation outside Elias-Clark hadn’t happened. They needed to acknowledge it before they could move on in any kind of tangible way. Otherwise it would just be in the background of their minds.  
  
Nigel’s words suggested words echoed in her mind,  _I was horribly out of line to accuse you of fraud. I’d like to understand you._  Miranda thought that she could admit her mistake, especially if it meant getting to know the woman so easily moving about this kitchen. The same woman who greeted her at her front door with a single flower and confidently at ease demeanor. His second suggestion rumbled around in her head and she wasn’t sure if she could follow through on it.  _I’d like to explain why I jumped to the conclusion I did._  
  
Andrea watched her date intently as she settled into her chair. She didn’t want to interrupt the thought process she saw going on. When she saw Miranda start and turn to her, Andrea wondered, “Was I gone that long?”  
  
Miranda reached for Andrea’s hand the same way that the younger woman had reached for hers that Saturday in the  _Assaporare_  kitchen. “This is a fresh start and I appreciate that, Andrea. I just know that we need to acknowledge what happened.” When Andrea nodded her head, Miranda continued. “I should never have accused you of fraud. Please accept my apology.”  
  
Glancing around the busy kitchen, Andrea considered her answer and their location. “Miranda, I will accept on one condition.” Andrea paused and watched Miranda’s reaction before explaining. “I’d like to understand why that was the conclusion you jumped to and held so tightly.”  
  
Barely able to believe her luck and how Nigel’s words were haunting her, Miranda nodded. “Many years ago in Paris, I was close with an up and coming designer named Francis Chastain. His lover, Audra Sinclair gave his entire collection to another designer named James Magnon. Francis would have been seen as the thief. It crushed his spirit and he began drinking heavily. He intended to show a new collection the next year, but he was shot by a stray bullet before he ever had the chance.”  
  
Andrea released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding once Miranda ended her story. “Many years ago, when you had no power to save your friend’s collection and future…” Andrea mused aloud as she processed the details given and those she could infer. “You would have crushed both the other designer and the turncoat lover, but you did not yet have the teeth.”  
  
Miranda nodded sadly. “Unfortunately, you got the teeth.” Miranda sighed. “Not my finest moment, I can fully acknowledge.”  
  
Grinning at this heartfelt moment, Andrea offered, “I imagine that on some level that had been simmering for many years.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her companion, Miranda imitated her own signature expression, though she couldn’t quite diminish the amusement in her eyes. “They do call me the Dragonlady, Andrea.”  
  
Before the brunette could respond, the chef brought over their main dishes while one of the wait staff brought their drinks and salads. “I’m sorry that I interrupted your date. I hope that you’ll enjoy your meal.”  
  
Miranda found herself murmuring uncharacteristic assurances, before she could stop herself. “It’s quite alright. It is nice to see Andrea in her element.”  
  
Shaking her head at the exchange, Andrea jumped in. “Miranda, this is Elaine. She’s just angling for details about you. Don’t give her any.” She playfully glared at her friend and then offered, “Elaine, this is Miranda. She thinks Nate has the top spot here in Manhattan, so no pressure.”  
  
Hitting her fist against her chest in mock affront, Elaine’s golden eyes lit with a playful joy. “Oh, you wound me, Andy! Are you dating a food critic? Is that what is up with the secrecy? Oh, I never.”  
  
Shrugging off the dramatic display, Andrea retorted, “I just wanted you to know what you were up against palate wise.”  
  
Focusing her full attention on Miranda, Elaine switched into her serious voice. “Miranda, everything here at  _Cuore_  was made with my heart and soul. I don’t have Andy feeding me the best food answers market tested out in the wilds of America in order to beat the competition.  _Cuore_  thrives all on its own and I believe that with our signature risotto and agnolotti, you will get a taste of the most popular dishes.” Elaine pointed to the two main dishes in front of the pair.  
  
Miranda blinked once at the slightly apprehensive chef facing her. Part of her wanted to put the woman at ease, while the other part of her enjoyed the slow torture Andrea was putting her friend through. She also sensed that Andrea would not appreciate her teasing coming to an end just yet. “The presentation is marvelous.” She settled for a comment on the visual aesthetic in lieu of assuring the other woman.  
  
“She can’t eat if you stare at her, Elaine. Besides, this is date night, you said you’d give us space.” Andrea further teased her friend into leaving. “Don’t you have a restaurant to run?” She waved her friend back toward her kitchen proper.  
  
“Do you tease all of your friends this way?” Miranda flirted with her dinner companion as she picked up her fork.  
  
Pretending to think it over, Andrea settled her napkin on her lap and pulled her salad close to her. “Yeah. I like to play a lot. I never leave anyone on the hook for very long, but I do like to get a rise out of people just a bit.” Andrea shrugged as she speared a bite of salad. “That’s what she gets for not recognizing you.” Her giddy grin before she began to chew caused Miranda to chuckle.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
As they returned to the car, Miranda asked, “Is it odd to go to another person’s restaurant? I know it would be surreal for me to go over to Vogue for a visit.”  
  
Andrea opened the car door for Miranda and then shut it so that she could hurry around to the driver’s side. “It would be odd for me to go into other restaurants if I was competitive or if I had a rough relationship with the chef at some point in our careers. Having worked with Nate in such a collaborative way for so long helps with that I’m sure. Traveling with  _Silent Savor_  and not always being in the restaurant probably also diminishes the awkwardness. I never really thought about it. Nate might be a better one for that question. Despite Elaine’s teasing, we get along well and have worked together on more than one occasion.”  
  
Miranda smiled at this answer. It fit so well with the beautiful, kind, and understanding younger woman that she was only just getting to know. “I could tell from the way she greeted you and had you join her over that dish she was working on.”  
  
Andrea maneuvered easily through the traffic as they talked. “It helps that Elaine is such an open person. Do you know what  _Cuore_  means in Italian?”  
  
Amused that she was getting an education in Italian words through restaurant names, Miranda asked, “Tell me.”  
  
Reaching for Miranda’s hand, Andrea intertwined their fingers. “It means heart.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
After three weeks of sweet dates at various chef’s tables throughout the boroughs, Miranda asked, “If I was less secure in who I am, I would wonder if you are hiding our relationship.”  
  
Rolling her eyes at her companion, Andrea kept her tone light. “I just want to see how many chefs I can scare into thinking that I’m dating a food critic. It’s just so amusing that they would think I’d use my influence like that or that a food critic would just go around dating a chef and trying to sneak into their kitchens through the back door.” When she paused she could tell that while Miranda wasn’t offended by the secrecy of their relationship, though she did want an answer to her implied inquiry. “Miranda, I wanted the chance to get to know you at a slow pace. I also wanted you to be able to experience part of your life in a private way. The moment that you and I go into a mainstream restaurant or attend one of your events together, the press will be all over it. I wanted to make sure that we were both ready for that and ready for what that would imply about our commitment to each other.” Andrea tangled their fingers together and pulled Miranda’s hand into her lap. “I am ready to book a table for two right in the middle of  _Assaporare_ , if that’s what you would like.”  
  
Miranda squeezed the fingers tangled with her own. “It is rather dismaying that so many chefs could mistake me for a food critic.” She smiled widely at her companion. “Is it wrong that I want to keep you to myself for a while longer? I am ready to go public with my relationship to you, Andrea. I have been drawn to you like I have never been drawn to another person before. It’s just been so nice to slip into a vehicle and out of sight of the world into our own world filled with these cosy tables, joking, and quite frankly, anonymity. I realize that you have not hidden me from your friends. Every single time it has been made clear that it has been date night. Perhaps the next step would be for you to meet my daughters and Nigel in a more defined way.”  
  
Andrea pulled their joined hands up to her lips. “How about I cook at your house and we can have our own chef’s table in your kitchen?”  
  
Freeing her hand from Andrea’s, Miranda reached out to pull her girlfriend closer. “How about we alternate date nights with home nights? I don’t want to give this up.” Miranda purred the last words against Andrea’s lips before claiming them in a kiss that drew whistles from the kitchen.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
 _What did you do?_  Nigel could not believe the change in his friend over the course of the last month. He also knew better than to ask her directly. His only hope for information was the mysterious brunette he’d like to call friend, but admittedly hardly knew.  
  
 _Pardon?_  Nigel raised his eyebrows at the quick reply.  
  
 _You replaced MP with a pod person_. He tapped out.  
  
 _I’ve told you Nigel, once you get all the secrets, that’s it_. The bald man shook his head at that one. It was one of the younger woman’s favorite lines to tease him with. He wondered if she even knew that Miranda’s signature line to end a scene was  _That’s All_.  
  
 _She smiled during the run thru today. James fainted_. Nigel just had to share this bit with someone who knew the both of them.  
  
 _???_  Nigel thought that even her question marks seemed to have a snarky tone.  
  
 _It was a text from you_. He added in the hope that his forthcoming nature would be rewarded with even the teensiest detail.  
  
 _That could have been from anyone_. Now Nigel knew she was just being stubborn. He hated that it amused him.  
  
 _It was from you_. He insisted.  
  
 _Should I tell her you’re reading her texts? Hmm_. Groaning, Nigel dropped his phone next to his leg on the couch.  
  
 _I give up._  He eventually replied.  
  
 _Pouts. You’re no fun._  Nigel could hear Andy’s teasing voice and imagine her wide smile. He couldn’t help returning the smile, even though she couldn’t see it.  
  
 _Night._  He rubbed at his head and wondered what the next day would bring.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“We get to cook with Andy?” Caroline asked while her sister was still dancing. “Is that who you’ve been going out with?”  
  
Cassidy stood at attention as that question sunk in. “Wait, you’re dating Andy? That is sooo awesome.”  
  
Prepared to either explain or defend, Miranda found herself momentarily speechless as she took in the unbridled joy from her teenaged girls. When they called her attention again, Miranda shook her head as if to clear it. “Awesome? That’s how you’d describe my dating Andrea?”  
  
The twins glanced at each other. Caroline responded after several seconds of silent twin-speak. “Chef Nate totally worships her.”  
  
Cassidy nodded her head until she did a double take. “Oh no. He’s not in love with her is he?”  
  
Caroline put her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “No, that’s why Andy had Doug go out and meet mom. Remember?” She gazed into her sister’s eyes willing her to remember the night of their tour at  _Assaporare_.  
  
“Oh, is that why they brought their accountant?” She giggled. “Was that to show mom she wasn’t dating Nate?”  
  
Miranda sighed and hoped that her daughters wouldn’t take quite so much joy in this aspect of the topic once Andrea arrived. Hopefully cooking with their hero’s hero would be enough of a distraction.

 

 

 

 


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or do you always double check that you typed Eleven instead of Elven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Pdt_bear
> 
> Wheeeee!

_**Silent Savor. Part 11/16.**_  
  
Miranda watched in the dim light as Andrea crept across the darkened kitchen into an office. She had become used to the mystery of their date destinations. However, this time Miranda could admit to a fair bit of apprehension. They’d never slipped into a completely dark restaurant before. When Andrea strolled back and kissed her on the lips, Miranda melted into the embrace. “What are we doing here?” She whispered against Andrea’s lips as they broke apart to breathe.  
  
Tugging Miranda’s hand in her own, Andrea walked over to turn on the lights. “ _La Tierra_  is Clarissa’s place. It closes after lunch each day. I thought we could cook together tonight.”  
  
Amused that Andrea was handing her an apron, Miranda reached out for it. “Tired of scaring your friends into thinking I’m a food critic?”  
  
Pecking her girlfriend on the lips, Andrea grinned. “That prank will never get old.” Glancing around the kitchen, Andrea wondered what they should make. “Variety is a good thing. We’ve never cooked together, just the two of us.”  
  
Miranda leaned against the counter. “ _La Tierra_  is Spanish. What cuisine are we working with?”  
  
Excited by the expression on her girlfriend’s face, Andrea rubbed her hands together. “It’s based on Mexican cuisine. What are you thinking of?”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“Should we make something for the twins? I know where the take away containers are.” Andrea had just finished gathering all of their dishes next to the sink for washing.  
  
“The girls would love that. They love—” Miranda bit her lip before she could say more.  
  
Andrea stepped away from the sink and took Miranda’s hand in her own. “Oh no, you don’t get to be afraid of that. I’ve already fallen for you, Miranda.” She rubbed her thumb on the back of Miranda’s hand and reveled in the fact that the older woman didn’t step away from her. “And I love those girls of yours too. So, no freaking out, okay?”  
  
Gobsmacked, Miranda nodded her understanding as she tried to take in the enormity of Andrea’s meaning that had been delivered in such a matter of fact manner. “Oh, Andrea, I love you.” Miranda searched Andrea’s eyes seeking out the mirroring sentiments. She gasped when she saw the love reflected back at her from those deep brown pools. Stepping forward, she brought their bodies flush against each other as her lips sought out Andrea’s.  
  
Feeling more connected than ever before, Andrea bit Miranda’s lip as they kissed. Walking forward, Andrea smiled wickedly when Miranda gasped from the kitchen island hitting her back. Andrea let her hands roam all over Miranda’s body as the little noises coming from the older woman ramped up the brunette’s arousal.  
  
For her part, Miranda needed more contact between them. Drawing her fingers along the bottom of Andrea’s top, Miranda slid her hands under the fabric and against the smooth plane of the younger woman’s back. Pulling away from the kiss, Miranda trailed her mouth along Andrea’s jaw and down her neck to her pulse point. Her fingers slid along Andrea’s sides and then up to tease the skin below her bra. When she finally angled her hands to cup Andrea’s breasts, Miranda let out a low moan of utter delight as the weight filled her palms. “Andrea.” She breathed out as she fluttered her eyes in an attempt to take in the beauty of her lover.  
  
Trembling from a variety of emotions, Andrea pressed her hands against Miranda’s. Trying to gather her words, Andrea kissed down Miranda’s neck licking and biting as she explored. When she pulled back, Andrea bit her lip. Miranda’s eyes were full of desire that excited and scared Andrea. “We need to stop.” She whispered as she stepped away. When Miranda’s hands slid down her body, Andrea quickly pulled them around her waist.  
  
Just as Miranda opened her mouth to speak her cell phone chimed in the twins ring tone.  
  
“Hello.” Miranda answered. “Cassidy, when did this start? What did you have for dinner? How do you feel?” With each question, Miranda grew more agitated.  
  
Andrea guided her girlfriend to the door and then left her there to rush into the little office. Miranda hung up the phone, but stayed by the door. Andrea rushed out of the office and threw open the door as she flicked the lights off. “We have thirty seconds.” She explained as they hustled out of the darkened restaurant.  
  
“Andrea, what happened?” Miranda appreciated that her girlfriend knew she needed to go without asking, but that didn’t mean she wanted to leave without understanding Andrea’s abrupt ending of their make out session.  
  
“Miranda, I love you and I want to be with you. Please trust that, okay?” Andrea held steady eye contact with Miranda. “I just don’t have any experience. We will need to talk about why before we are intimate. It’s why I’ve been so slow in pursuing you physically.” Miranda blinked at her for several seconds in confusion as she processed her words. Andrea stepped into her space and then kissed her gently over and over, until Miranda responded and the kiss deepened until it was nearly as intense as it had been in the kitchen.  
  
“I love you, Andrea. We’ll talk soon.” Miranda cupped Andrea’s cheek in her palm.  
  
Clasping that hand to her face, Andrea smiled widely. “We will.” Then pulling Miranda’s hand down and stepping away, Andrea led them back to the car. “Now, from the questions you were asking, it sounds like Caroline is sick and Cassidy doesn’t feel so great either. I’ll take you home.”  
  
Slipping into Andrea’s car, Miranda waited until she had slid into the driver’s seat. “What about the mess we just left, Andrea?”  
  
Pulling out of their parking spot, Andrea shrugged. “I’ll come back after I drop you off.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Two days later, Miranda smiled as she checked her phone.  _How are the girls?_  
  
Tapping a reply, she sighed because she hated being apart from Andrea.  _They both have the flu._  
  
A few moments later, a sweet offer arrived. _I could bring them soup._  
  
Wishing she could make a different reply, Miranda typed.  _I don’t want you to get sick too._  
  
Miranda wondered what Andrea was up to as her eyes glanced over the proof sheets Nigel had brought up to her. Restaurants had their own schedules, but as far as she could tell, Andrea had parked  _Silent Savor_  somewhere and only went to  _Assaporare_  a couple of times a week. The brunette always managed to open her schedule for a date when Miranda had a window of time.  
  
 _I hope they get better quick. I miss you_. Miranda could imagine Andrea pouting.  
  
 _I love you_. Miranda typed back.  
  
 _XOXO_. Miranda smiled at that reply and set her phone aside.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Knowing Miranda had returned the night before had been torture for Andrea. She knew that she couldn’t just rush over there, but she wanted to. She hadn’t seen Miranda since their night cooking in Clarissa’s kitchen and the girls getting sick. Between Runway events, an out of town photo shoot and the filming at  _Assaporare_  and preparations for  _Di Stagione_ —it had already been two weeks with only text messages and phone calls.  
  
Waking late in the morning, Andrea decided that a lunch delivery would be a great way to see her girlfriend, even if it wouldn’t be as good as private or family time. Inspired, she jumped out of bed and readied herself in the clothes she usually wore for  _Silent Savor_.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A small cheer greeted her in the lobby of Elias-Clark as the security staff recognized her. It filled her heart with joy and made the extra work of bringing a travel case of her special blend worthwhile.  
  
“Hey, Andy, where’s the truck?” One of the guys called out to her.  
  
Hoisting her previous cargo onto the counter, Andrea explained. “I believe the era of the food truck is over, my friends.” When they groaned sadly, she waved at the travel carton. “Hey, I brought you the elixir of the gods, don’t complain.”  
  
The guard pulling the cups free of their taped packaging on the top asked, “Will you have a cup with us, Andy?”  
  
Pulling the creamer out of the bag in her other hand, Andrea shook her head. “I have another delivery up on the 17th floor.” She set the creamer down next to the stack of cups.  
  
The guard now pouring creamer in his coffee set the container down with a thud. “Uh, you know we can just call Nigel down here for you.”  
  
Another guard stepped up to the counter with a serious look on his face. “You don’t have to go anywhere near the Dragonlady again, Andy. We’ll call him.”  
  
Smiling at the caring hearts of these protective guys, Andrea shook her head. “Don’t you worry. I brought Dragon Snacks as well as something for Nigel.” She stepped toward the security barrier hoping that they would let her in. Once she heard the buzz, she stepped through. Walking backwards, she joked, “Though if you hear the fire alarm… It might be a fire breathing dragon.”  
  
The guards all shared a glance, before the lead guard called out to her, “I could go with you, Andy.”  
  
She laughed and waved him off. “Trust me. It will be fine.” Then she was stepping into an elevator and the guards could only hope for the best or wait for the fire alarm.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Nigel turned as Miranda abruptly stood up while they were talking. “Andy!” He called out as the brunette approached the office doorway.  
  
“Andrea.” The white haired editor rounded the desk and crossed her office in seconds. “I feel like it’s been ages.” She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
“It’s okay, Emily.” Nigel waved the red headed assistant away before she could draw Miranda’s wrath for interfering with this reunion.  
  
“I figured even fashion queen’s have to eat and if nothing else the security guys would like lunch.” Andrea held up the bag in her hand as Miranda stepped back. “I brought that dish you liked.” Andrea shared as she handed the bag to Nigel.  
  
“Oh, that’s such a bad joke, Andy!” Nigel groaned as he made his way over to the table in the corner of Miranda’s office.  
  
Andrea kissed Miranda to soothe over any unease the oblique mention of the confrontation might cause in the older woman. “Let’s not go two weeks apart again, okay?” She cooed at Miranda.  
  
Taking the brunette’s hand in hers, Miranda agreed. “Dinner at home on Saturday? The twins have missed you, too.”  
  
As they settled in close to each other on the small couch, Nigel watched them with shocked eyes.  
  
“Next time I don’t care if I get sick. I’m bringing soup over.” Andrea declared.  
  
“Nigel, come to dinner on Saturday.” Miranda shocked her friend all over again.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
 _When did you start dating?_  Andrea smiled at her phone. She knew after her lunchtime visit to Runway that it wouldn’t be long before Nigel was asking questions.  
  
 _I suppose that first night I took her on a date_. Andrea snorted at her honest reply that still didn’t really answer his question.  
  
 _Why do I always have to ask 100 questions to get one piece of information?_  She could just imagine his frown.  
  
 _I meant that the first night I took her out was a date_. Andrea thought that would appease him, even if only slightly.  
  
 _How have you kept dating for months out of the press? He thought that it had only been a recent thing. Wait, Miranda said dinner at home on Saturday. Do you live there? OMG._  
  
Andrea snorted at his texts.  _You know I won’t tell you my secrets, Nigel. I do not live there._  
  
 _What should I bring on Saturday?_  Andrea smiled, glad that he had changed topics.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Nate ran his fingers through his shaggy mop of hair. “Do you think  _Di Stagione_  will be ready in time?”  
  
Andrea patted his shoulder. They had been working overtime to get the new restaurant up and running, while keeping  _Assaporare_  running smoothly. “They will be doing the final filming the night we open, so it will be ready, even if we aren’t.”  
  
Letting out a deep breath, Nate smiled at her. “I can’t believe we are opening a second restaurant. I can’t believe you sold the truck.”  
  
Shrugging, Andrea admitted, “It would be ridiculous to keep it parked all the time and pay for that, as well as keeping it running, while not even using it. I can’t believe we had so many people want to be on the list for the kitchen when we didn’t even advertise.”  
  
Nate nodded his head at that. “You have almost as many friends as I do.” He laughed when she hit him. “Have you told Miranda yet?”  
  
Andrea wrapped her arms around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. “I have to tell her about what happened and how we became close. I also have to tell her about the restaurant. I guess I figured that I’d save the good to tell her along with the yucky.”  
  
Reaching up to awkwardly pat her head with his other hand, Nate quietly asked, “Andy, are you telling me that you’ve never gotten serious with anyone enough to talk about it until now?”  
  
Andrea remained silent for a long time as tears leaked from her eyes. She drew comfort from Nate’s warm presence and his steady quiet. “You know I threw myself into my last year of school and then when we came out here I kept so busy.” When he shifted, Andrea spoke again before he could ask questions. “I know I dated, but the longer term ones were never that passionate for whatever reason, and the others who wanted more let me go quickly.”  
  
Keeping her close, Nate moved them until he could wrap his arms around her. “I like Miranda even more now. You’ve been dating for months, Andy. She really loves you.”  
  
Andrea nodded against his body and held on tighter. “I know.”

 

 

 

 


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Pdt_bear :)

_**Silent Savor. Part 12/16.**_  
  
The familiar voice of Roberta Flack’s  _Compared to What_  emanated from the back of the house as Miranda let herself inside. Her daughters would no doubt say that it was jazz with a funky twist. She hung her coat up in the closet and smiled at the certain knowledge that no matter who and what was in her kitchen—it would be beautiful. Ending her days with Andrea, her daughters, and whatever they came up with was quickly becoming her addiction.  
  
Pausing at the entrance to the kitchen, Miranda watched her younger lover dancing to the song from before she was born. The variety that Andrea brought never ceased to amaze her—from the culinary delights, to the ways she interacted with her daughters, to the music and films they managed to discuss and share.  
  
Tonight the twins sat at the table with Doug and a man she didn’t recognize as Andrea and Nathaniel worked around each other in some kind of choreographed routine that involved throwing utensils and ducking under each others arms.  
  
Nathaniel stood straight as he caught the latest flying utensil and greeted the white haired woman. “Good evening, Miranda.”  
  
Andrea spun around with oversized sunglasses covering her eyes and red kissable lips that made the white haired woman gasp. “Miranda.” The out of breath quality to Andrea’s voice sent a shiver down her spine. She stepped closer to her love. “I hope you don’t mind. I invited Nate and Doug.” When Miranda glanced at the other occupant of her kitchen, Andrea blushed, “they were supposed to go out with Doug’s brother, Michael, so I told them to bring him too.”  
  
Pulling the vintage sunglasses from her lover’s face, Miranda smiled at her. “I don’t mind, though I think I should invite Nigel.” She kissed Andrea on the lips and then stepped away to call her friend.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
 _Dinner will be ready by 7:30, just let yourself in._  
  
Unable to guess much from the text, Andrea shrugged and checked her time. She would be able to get a few more things done now that she wasn’t going to be arriving early to cook. She just hoped everything was all right. From the very beginning their relationship had involved cooking together if they were eating at Miranda’s home. Though she supposed it could be part of Miranda wanting to pamper her instead of always making the chef make the food.  
  
The girls were visiting their father this weekend, so the house was quiet.  
  
Andrea felt her heart beat faster as she considered that Nate and Doug were out of town visiting Nate’s parents in Ohio. She hung her coat up in the closet and stepped out of her heels. Then she made her way toward the kitchen. Nigel and Michael had hit it off a month ago here in this same kitchen and they were celebrating their mini-anniversary.  
  
Feeling her face heating up, Andrea realized that she rather liked knowing she had Miranda completely to herself. At the same time, she knew she was nervous about the implications.  
  
Unable to resist, Andrea checked around the kitchen curious about their dinner. Noticing the oven set to warm, she pulled on an oven mitt and took a peek. Lasagna covered in cheese that was bubbling and creating a wonderful crust on top appeared quite decadent. She wondered if Miranda had put this together, or her housekeeper. Either way it presented a visual that promised to be mouthwatering.  
  
As she stood, Andrea heard steps behind her. When arms wrapped around her from behind she welcomed them and leaned back into the heat of Miranda’s body pressed against her own.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
When they cleaned up from dinner, Miranda kissed Andrea. “Will you come upstairs with me?”  
  
Andrea swallowed hard, but nodded.  
  
Sensing Andrea’s apprehension, Miranda pulled her younger lover into the upstairs study instead of her bedroom. Settling behind Andrea, the older woman nuzzled into the hair on the back of the brunette’s neck. “As much as I want you, Andrea, I want you to be ready. We don’t have to have sex. You are welcome to stay the night regardless of whether we are intimate or not.”  
  
Turning enough to kiss Miranda properly, Andrea poured her love into the embrace. When the kiss ended, Andrea settled into her previous position taking strength from Miranda’s presence at her back. “The August before my senior year at Northwestern, I was at a party. Returning to my dorm, two boys cornered me alone when I was more drunk than sober. Nate got them away from me and took me home. He stayed with me, though we both got in trouble for breaking the dorm rules. We dated, but it was pretty obvious pretty that we weren’t meant for each other. Safety, cuddling, fun, food—yes, we had all of that with each other, but not sex. He had an extra room at his place because one of the roommates had moved out. I was kicked out of the dorm for having a man in my room. I had never really dated that much before and then I was not interested for a long time afterward.”  
  
Miranda let the pause go on for a few moments once Andrea stopped speaking. It had become obvious to her that Andrea wanted to get the whole story out at once, so she wanted to make sure she gave enough wait time. “Then you were busy with your culinary training and breaking into the restaurant business in Manhattan, so you didn’t date much then.”  
  
Andrea squeezed the arms around her. “So there you have it. I have the usual first time sorts of jitters that should probably have been overcome with teenage fumbling, compounded by the fact that the last time someone took my clothes off it was with the intent to rape me.”  
  
Miranda didn’t want to push, but it also seemed like they needed to have this conversation now. “I don’t want to rush you, but I do have questions.” Miranda paused and then continued when Andrea nodded her head. “You said you wanted to be with me. Is that still true?”  
  
Turning around to face her love, Andrea’s eyes filled with tears. “Yes. I can feel how much I respond to you. I know a bit about sex and I want to see you and experience your pleasure.” She allowed Miranda to pull her close and tucked her face into the crook of Miranda’s neck. “I think teenagers have it easier because they haven’t developed the hang ups of really knowing how serious intimacy affects them. They are able to just blunder through and try things.”  
  
Miranda smiled against Andrea’s hair. “I understand about having reluctance, Andrea. I am much older than you and have had twin daughters. I’ve never been with a woman before. My husbands all eventually stopped wanting my body and turned to the arms of another woman.” When she felt Andrea pull away, no doubt to assure her, Miranda held her in place. “Shush. I do not mean to say that any of those things are the same as what happened to you. I only mention them so that you know my heart beats faster with longing tempered by my own inhibitions. Indeed if we were two randy teenagers, I’m sure we would have figured this out months ago.”  
  
Andrea kissed the skin of Miranda’s neck as it was the closest to her. She loved hearing the rumble of Miranda’s voice as they were huddled close this way.  
  
“Perhaps when the time comes, you can be the one to take our clothes off. You can be the one to instigate our intimacy. I can give that to you, Andrea. My worries play out differently than yours. Would that help you, to be in charge?” Miranda wondered about this solution, as she had rarely given control in this way to another person. With Andrea she found that she rather liked the idea of the young woman building her confidence by becoming the explorer.  
  
Pulling away so that their eyes could meet, Andrea started to object. “That doesn’t mean…” Andrea trailed off uncertain of how to say what she meant.  
  
Miranda loved how caring Andrea was in every aspect of their relationship. “How about I still invite you with my touch or tugging at your clothes, but I don’t go farther than that. If you accept the advance, then you take the next step or put my hands where you want them.”  
  
Andrea kissed Miranda only slowly becoming aware of how intimately they were pressed together on the couch. “How do you have the patience? I don’t have the patience and I’m the one putting on the brakes.”  
  
Miranda smiled up at her love. “You have courted me as the woman and not the icon, Andrea. You have loved my daughters from the beginning. You have shared your world with me and accepted the intrusions of mine on our time. You continue to want more with me and we grow closer every day. How could I not have patience, when my love for you increases moment by moment?”  
  
Yawning, Andrea blushed and pulled away to sit up completely. “I think I would like to stay with you tonight. I like being in your arms, even if I’m not ready to sleep together.”  
  
Rising, Miranda held out her hand in invitation. “I’m sure I have something for you to wear.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Two weeks later, Miranda’s jaw dropped as Andrea led her down the sidewalk for their date. It was still daylight and they were walking up to the front of a restaurant. They hadn’t talked about going public in quite some time, and Miranda didn’t mind, though for it to be sprung on her was unexpected. She wondered if she should call the twins or her publicist.  
  
 _Di Stagione_. The title caught her eye on the glass of the door with the four icons around it that seemed to represent the different seasons of the year.  
  
 _Grand opening Friday, March 23, 2007_. The banner hung above the door telling the world this restaurant would open its doors the next week.  
  
Andrea pulled a key from her trouser pocket and held the door open for her. She marched away probably to get the alarm, just as she had done in  _La Tierra_. Miranda let her eyes wander around the restaurant. It held a similar flavor to the set up in  _Assaporare_ , though the overall feel to the place was low key. She wondered what the Italian name meant this time.  
  
Miranda mused that they were not going to be outed, since this was not a restaurant full of people. It further filled her with mirth that she found herself slightly disappointed, when just minutes ago she was trying to not be upset.  
  
“Welcome to  _Di Stagione_. Let me give you the chef’s tour. After that any table you want is yours.” Andrea motioned ahead of her to encourage Miranda into delving further into the place.  
  
As they continued around the new restaurant, Miranda let it all soak into her. Andrea seemed to be glowing this evening and Miranda loved seeing her this way. “I thought only the chef of the restaurant could give the chef’s tour. Isn’t that a rule or something?”  
  
Blushing profusely, Andrea dipped her head and then returned to make eye contact. “That is indeed true.” Andrea held her arms out to indicate the entire restaurant around them.  
  
“This has been your secret project?” Miranda glanced around again impressed with what had to have been accomplished in such a short period of time. “Will you tell me about it?”  
  
Andrea nodded, “I want to make dinner while we talk though. What do you want tonight?”  
  
Miranda pulled Andrea in for a kiss. “I want the simplest thing on your menu, because I want your full attention, Andrea Sachs.”  
  
“But that’s a salad.” The brunette protested.  
  
“No showing off tonight. I know what you can do in a kitchen, remember? I want the story tonight.” Miranda teased her younger lover.  
  
Andrea sighed and began to pull the ingredients out for the salads. It would only take a few minutes to grill a chicken breast and slice it on top of the greens, strawberries, and nuts. “Not long before you made the connection between  _Assaporare_  and  _Silent Savor_ , Nate was contacted about a tv show that wanted to feature him and the restaurant. Nate was working with the producers while I was away when it became clear that I needed to be part of the project. Once they found out more about our story they wanted to feature both of us and how we rose through the culinary ranks to run  _Assaporare_. While sorting out what to do about Silent Savor, so that I could keep my freedom, while not being accused of fraud, the idea for  _Di Stagione_  was born. When I came back and told Nate about it, he fully supported it. Then he suggested that we launch the restaurant by the end of filming of the tv show. We open next weekend and the show airs the following week.”  
  
Miranda was amazed. That meant she had inadvertently caused the creation of this restaurant, but it also meant that it had only come about in the same amount of time she had been dating Andrea. That was simply unheard of. “What about  _Silent Savor_?”  
  
Shrugging, Andrea sighed. “I still own the company or whatever. It didn’t make sense to pay for the truck to be stored away and kept up but never used. So the truck is gone.”  
  
Not really wanting to review their confrontation, Miranda took a few minutes to organize her thoughts. “Didn’t you say that you liked the truck so that you weren’t stuck serving arrogant people? You mentioned something about being creative and going out and about exploring.”  
  
“ _Di Stagione_  means of the season and will change in the same way. That includes chefs. We have created a set up where other chefs working their way up will have a chance to work here for a rotating period of time as they see fit. This means that I will be able to come and go as I choose. I’ll need to be here enough to have that presence that goes with my reputation as part of  _Assaporare_ , but otherwise, I’ll still be just as free. If that wasn’t enough flexibility, we are also only going to be open Thursday to Sunday, until we get the chef rotations figured out. There is no way I’m going to be here 24-7.”  
  
Miranda nodded her understanding. “The restaurant will be public enough that you won’t be mistaken for a thief again.”  
  
Andrea beamed at her. “Just so.”

 

 

 

 


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Pdt_Bear

_**Silent Savor. Part 13/16.**_  
  
“You’ll be there tonight?” Andrea couldn’t help the nervous quiver in her voice. Her hand felt sweaty against her cell phone.  
  
“The twins would not miss it for the world.” Miranda purred her answer back to her girlfriend. “Do you want us to be there early in the evening or later on once things have started?”  
  
Andrea hummed into the phone as she considered her options. “Could you come early with the girls and then later on your own?”  
  
Smiling widely, Miranda teased, “Will Doug let me in the back door?”  
  
Laughing to herself to release some of the tension, Andrea wondered, “How did you know?”  
  
Idly Miranda wondered if she could buy out  _Assaporare_  for the evening so that Nathaniel could be at the grand opening of  _Di Stagione_ with Andrea. “I know as soon as  _Assaporare_  has served its last dish of the evening, that Nathaniel will rush across town to catch up with you. It makes sense that Doug as a long time supporter and accountant will be on hand to provide support.”  
  
Andrea glanced around trying to control the feeling that there would not be enough time to accomplish crucial tasks for the evening. “Is this what the launch of each issue of  _Runway_  feels like? I know that you and your staff are always on the move and working long hours, but I can’t imagine this hectic pace all the time.”  
  
Miranda tilted her head in consideration. “ _Runway_  has a different flow to it, I think. There are times that have a similar amount of pressure and intensity, though we are not opening a new magazine each month. We are instead presenting an ever-changing flavor of the core within  _Runway_. We have an established following that goes with us on the journey as well as others that stop in from time to time.”  
  
Stepping back up to the counter and her intimidating To Do List, Andrea sighed. “I’m so glad that you are not feeling this way each month. However, I now feel a whole new level of awareness that what I’m doing is opening a brand new place that has little to no following and hoping that it will magically work out.”  
  
Shaking her head at this new level of anxiety from her girlfriend, Miranda pointed out. “You staged the grand opening before the release of the tv show so that the first week will be lighter. It should take the pressure off since only people who know you or someone you know will be coming in.”  
  
With a deep breath in and then a deep breath out, Andrea willed herself to focus. “Right, I need to get going again.”  
  
Miranda sought to encourage her younger love. “Everything will work out tonight, Andrea. I will be there early with the girls and then at the end of the night to hear about your adventures.” She paused a second and then added a solemn. “I love you.”  
  
Andrea beamed at her girlfriend’s pep talk and affection. “I love you. See you in a few hours.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Miranda fought the urge to smirk as they were shown to a table in the middle of the room. The twins with knowledge were incredibly perceptive. By the time they had taken the fifty steps or so needed to get to their table, the girls had pointed out the décor, counted visible staff members, and glanced around the dining area as if they owned the place. “Bobbseys, sit down. I’m sure that you will get your questions answered in time.”  
  
Taking their mother’s hint, Caroline teased Cassidy, “Yeah, come on. Have a seat. Don’t make a scene, Cass.”  
  
Flopping down into her chair, Cassidy sassed back. “As if you weren’t doing the same thing, Carolina.”  
  
Scrunching her nose in disgust, Caroline pouted. “Awe. You know I hate people calling me that!”  
  
Cassidy just nodded at her sister.  
  
“Let’s see what tasty treats Andrea has put on the menu.” Miranda hoped to distract them with the simple paper menu featuring the  _Di Stagione_  logo at the top. The menu was a point of anxiety for Andrea and Miranda wondered what her twin critics would have to say about it. With the ever-changing style of the menu, Andrea didn’t want to fork out big money for fancy menus that couldn’t be updated, only to need to do them again. The paper menu meant that it could be changed as frequently as she wanted. Andrea worried that it wasn’t classy enough.  
  
“How often will Andrea be the chef? Does she have anyone lined up that we know?” Cassidy turned to her mother for answers as they perused the menu.  
  
Without letting her sister finish, Caroline added more questions. “When did she have time to put all of this together? She only told you last week? Will they feature this place in the tv show as well?”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“Andrea, a woman with white hair and a devastating stare has asked to see you. I think she might be a reporter.” As she wiped her brow, Teresa’s hand visibly shook.  
  
Keeping her expression neutral, Andrea wiped her hands on her apron. “Deadly serious, you say?” As she stepped away from her station, Andrea also asked. “With white hair?”  
  
Teresa nodded.  
  
“I’ll go then.” Andrea assured the other woman, before pulling two small plates out and heading toward the freezer.  
  
“Andrea? The woman!” Teresa couldn’t believe it as her boss pulled out a container of their ice cream. “What are you doing?” Her voice rose as she watched Andrea put a small scoop on each plate.  
  
Unable to resist a wink, Andrea asked, “Was there a red headed pair of twins with her?” At Teresa’s gobsmacked expression, Andrea giggled and grabbed two spoons. “She’s not a reporter.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Standing up to hug Andrea as soon as the plates were settled down, the twins began to trade off in excited twin speak. “Andy, you know she’d hug you too.” Cassidy began on one side of Andrea, while Caroline spoke into the other ear.  
  
“Or give you a sickeningly sweet kiss.” Caroline laughed as Andy tried to get out of the hug.  
  
“So you’ll just have to settle for us.” Cassidy held on tighter.  
  
“You keep a lot of secrets, Andy.” Caroline teased.  
  
“The restaurant...” Cassidy started to list the secrets, when Andrea broke free of their grip. “That was a big secret. How could you do all of this in such a short amount of time?”  
  
“Not to even mention—” Caroline stopped short as Andrea put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.  
  
“If you two think you’re getting the chef’s tour ever…” Andrea trailed off with an eye roll. The twins sat down to dig into their ice cream. “I tend to deal with certain kinds of stress by keeping them compartmentalized away from other parts of my life. For the restaurant, I didn’t want to share all of my worries. I wanted to keep my time with you purely positive as a way to keep me rejuvenated. Besides Nate and Doug are the people who should suffer with all of that anyway.”  
  
Miranda shared a smile with Andrea before addressing her daughters. “Secrets have to wait for the right time to be revealed. Just think of how much you hate for your sister to reveal something when you’re not ready.”  
  
The twins waved their ice cream spoons at the adults and nodded their heads as they finished off their sweet treats.  
  
Andrea grinned at their reluctant acquiescence. “So how was dinner?”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Doug smiled as he saw Miranda slip through the back door of the bustling kitchen. “There you are.” He greeted Miranda with an air kiss and a smile. “I’ll take your bag.” He offered as he motioned toward the brunette chef she was truly there to see.  
  
“Darling.” Miranda purred as Andrea pulled her in for a quick kiss. “Going well?”  
  
Andrea motioned to her messy apron by way of explanation for not fully embracing her love. “Going full tilt!” Andrea shook her head in disbelief. “I had no idea that my Silent Savor reputation could have possibly spread this far. We have been practically full all night!”  
  
Miranda leaned against the counter where Andrea was working but said nothing.  
  
“What do you know?” Andrea wondered as she perceived Miranda’s lack of response as rather telling in itself.  
  
Blushing Miranda shook her head unwilling to answer.  
  
Doug had slipped up next to Miranda and he laughed as Andrea repeated her question.  
  
“What do you know then, Dougie?” Andrea turned on him in a heartbeat.  
  
Miranda and Doug shared a glance of communication, which had Andrea wondering just how close their friends had become. Then again Nigel was practically family, so it shouldn’t really come as a big surprise. He nodded at Miranda, who sighed.  
  
“I may have mentioned it to Claudio.” Miranda tried to pass this off as nonchalant, though it was belied when she added, “It might have slipped into conversation at the board meeting with Perry.”  
  
Doug whisper shouted, “That’s the editor in chief of  _Auto Universe_.”  
  
Pretending to ignore him, Miranda admitted, “The girls were tweeting about their dinner earlier.”  
  
Grinning like a loon, Doug added, “Fully two-thirds of Dalton follow them, you know.”  
  
Smacking herself in the forehead, Andrea whined. “This was supposed to be a sort of soft start so that we could iron out the kinks. You invited half of Manhattan.”  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Miranda feigned affront. “Oh darling, you’d know if I invited half of Manhattan.”  
  
Staring at her love in disbelief, Andrea suddenly burst out laughing. “I guess you’re right at that.” She pulled Miranda in for another kiss.  
  
“Nigel is waiting to invite people until just before the show airs so that he will still be ahead of the game, but you’ll have been open a little while at least.” Doug cheerfully added.  
  
“Oh god. Both of you. Sit down. Away from me.” Andrea shooed them away. There was only an hour left though there were still many orders to complete before calling it a night.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Miranda appreciated Doug’s willingness to make conversation with her, even when she kept stopping to watch Andrea in action. Realizing she had a question for him, she turned in order to force her focus on the younger man. “Douglas, where is the camera crew?”  
  
The smile on his face was replaced with an intensity Miranda had not seen before. “You thought they would be here and still came with the girls and returned to the kitchen. You don’t care about the press, do you?”  
  
Matching his intense posture, Miranda agreed with him. “No, I haven’t cared about the press for a long time it seems. However, we wanted our relationship to grow without the hassle of the press. Living in the limelight can be overwhelming at times.”  
  
Doug nodded and settled back against his chair. “Andy has been able to skirt the spotlight for a while, but with  _Assaporare’s_  success leading to this tv show it was a matter of time. I’m glad that she has you to navigate with her and complain to.”  
  
Tapping the table with an elegant fingertip, Miranda returned to her original question. “I thought  _Di Stagione_  was to be part of that tv show.”  
  
Grinning, Doug admitted, “They were here for the final stages of preparation, but they had another commitment this evening. It helped that Andrea didn’t want them here tonight anyway.” Doug chuckled at the thought of his friend in the meeting making it clear that she would not have them on the premises once it was time to open the doors.  
  
Andrea sauntered over to the table where her girlfriend and good friend were deep in conversation.  
  
Standing to greet her love properly, Miranda purred, “If you’d like, I could come tomorrow night.”  
  
As the meaning of the words washed over her, Andrea pulled Miranda in for a kiss that deepened to the point that Doug threatened to douse them with ice water.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Assaporare  _Chef Nathaniel Cooper supports his longtime partner and friend in the new farm to table enterprise_  Di Stagione.  _For years Chef Andrea Sachs has lived just out of the limelight as the silent partner in the four-star darling of Manhattan foodies_  Assaporare.  _Using her creative flare and desire for freedom as a catalyst to keep the restaurant fresh, Sachs ran a well known food truck that spent time in the fashion district of Manhattan for years—_ Silent Savor.  _It’s good to see that this culinary duo remain a strong partnership as they continue to challenge themselves and bring the best to foodies all over the boroughs._  
  
Andrea laughed out loud as she checked her phone.  
  
 _If I didn’t know who you were dating, then I’d say it was that reporter._  
  
Biting her lip, Andrea tapped out her reply.  
  
 _The way to anyone’s heart is through their stomach. Surely Michael has taught you that?_  
  
She didn’t have to wait long for his reply, though she was disappointed that he shifted topics. Teasing him about Doug’s brother had become one of her favorite activities.  
  
 _How did the tv cameras miss her?_  
  
Andrea giggled before responding.  
  
 _I’m sure that they have footage. They were probably too scared to use it._  
  
Topic switched safely away from his love life, Nigel typed as fast as he could.  
  
 _Eventually the story will get out that she accused you of food fraud._  
  
Nodding at this notion, Andrea returned.  
  
 _That might be the night that she has the center table and I finally go and sit with a customer during the dinner service._  
  
His short reply made her smile for days.  
  
 _Well played._  
  


 

 

 

 


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Pdt_bear

_**Silent Savor. Part 14/?**_  
  
“Nightcap?” Miranda turned to face Nigel as they made their way out to the waiting town car.  
  
Nigel grinned, “Let me guess, you know the coolest new place for a drink.”  
  
Blushing Miranda nodded. “You know you love it there.”  
  
Nigel slid into the car after her. “Let me text Michael. Just head that direction anyway.”  
  
Miranda gave the location to Roy and watched as her long time friend texted his new boyfriend. “It’s pretty unbelievable.” She observed as she settled back against the leather seat.  
  
Turning his phone over on his thigh, Nigel glanced at her. “What is?”  
  
Waving her hand vaguely to indicate the world at large, Miranda smiled. “My becoming involved with the owner of a food truck, while you become involved with her de facto brother-in-law. How would the four of us have met other than you braving the food truck and then all of us going down the rabbit hole?”  
  
Opening his mouth to reply, Nigel stopped short as his phone vibrated on his leg. Checking it, he nodded and then set it down again. “You don’t think you’d have ever chatted her up at  _Assaporare_?”  
  
Miranda shook her head and then explained, “I thought she was with Nathaniel, so until I had definitive proof otherwise, she would have remained his pretty girlfriend that worked at the restaurant sometimes.”  
  
Nigel shifted in his seat, “I wonder what the tv show would have featured, if you had not confronted her. I wonder if she would have tried to stay in the shadows. They showed Doug as Nate’s partner. It’s fun to think about whether you would have pursued her then.”  
  
Sighing, Miranda glanced out the window and then back at her friend. “That would have been such a waste of time. You’d not even know Michael yet.” She wanted him to feel just how odd it would be to think of this other timeline.  
  
Shaking as if to ward off the shock, Nigel laughed, “Perish the thought.” He didn’t wait for Roy as the car came to a stop outside of  _Di Stagione_. He held the door for his long time friend. “Are we going in the front door?”  
  
Winking at him, Miranda teased, “Don’t ask Miranda anything.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
When Nigel went to fetch Michael from the main dining area, Andrea greeted Miranda with an indulgent kiss. “You must enjoy watching me work.” She teased before kissing her girlfriend again.  
  
Pulling the younger woman away before she could break contact, Miranda observed. “I think I do. You know with the nights you work opposite the nights that I have events, we have a fairly balanced schedule.”  
  
Biting her teeth at her love, Andrea grinned, “Part-time workaholic instead of full time?”  
  
Shaking her head at those antics, Miranda pushed the brunette away. “As if you aren’t one yourself with three businesses.”  
  
Tapping herself on the nose, Andrea laughed. “I only actively work on one and I managed to keep it a secret for months that I was even working.”  
  
Michael and Nigel each claimed a side of Andrea as they wrapped an arm around her waist. “I still can’t believe you got this place up and running as quickly as you did.” Michael kissed her cheek and then settled into the chair opposite Miranda. “Now what do I have to do to get a drink around here, hmm?”  
  
Raising her eyebrows at the trio, Andrea pointed at Miranda. “I nominate you to be bartender, dear.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The beauty of the chef’s table often was the bubble of privacy on the edge of a swirling mass of human and culinary activity. The staff generally ignored the table, even when friends were there because they were at work. As they sat enjoying the successful end of a long day, the trio caught up on plans and generally observed the goings on of the busy kitchen. Catrina bustled past them in tears toward the changing and storage room for the staff. Three wait staff brought in orders that caused the sous chef and Andrea to pause in the middle of the action. Before they sprung into motion pulling ingredients and dishes out in order to prepare for the large parties that had just placed their orders.  
  
Miranda tuned back into the conversation as Nigel commented on the Aspen photo shoot he was leaving for Sunday night. His unusual level of glee caught her attention.  
  
“I’m so glad that the shoot in Aspen will conclude on Thursday.” Nigel smiled at Michael and interlaced their fingers on the table.  
  
“This will be the first vacation I’ve taken in so long.” Michael agreed as he pulled their hands up and he kissed Nigel’s knuckles. “With it tied to the weekend, it was easier to get more days in a row.”  
  
Miranda nodded at the pair. “Now I see your real motivation for selecting Aspen for the shoot in the first place.” She teased her art director.  
  
“Oh my god, Andy! Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd just walked in.” Elise came into the kitchen and practically shouted.  
  
She startled Rebecca so much that she dropped the plates in her hand causing a clatter and huge mess. Everyone either jumped to help clean up or spy at the door. Andrea hustled over with cleaning supplies and left them with Marcos and Rebecca when she saw that they had already begun to clean up.  
  
“Come on, people.” Andrea cajoled them back to their assigned tasks. “Most of you will be out there sooner or later and you’ll see her—whether you call her Addison Montgomery or Kate Walsh. If she just walked in, then she’ll be here for a while.” She shook her head as she ushered them away from the door. Returning to Rebecca, she asked, “Do you remember what they were so we can get them going again?” At the other woman’s nod, Andrea turned her attention to a blushing Elise. “A word.” She murmured quietly as she pointed toward the office.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Andy. I didn’t think.” Elise muttered as they passed the chef’s table.  
  
They hadn’t been out of sight for very long, but Andrea had stopped on her way back into the kitchen proper to speak with Natalie, her sous chef. Miranda realized that the dish Andrea had abandoned in the commotion was beginning to smoke. She rushed out of her seat and across to the stove grabbing a potholder on the way. Pulling it off the heat, Miranda shook the dish hard to mix it up as her other hand reached for the forgotten spoon. After a few stirs, Miranda nodded at the dish as she put it on an empty burner. She switched off the original burner and set the spoon back on the side.  
  
“I am hiring, you know?” Andrea purred into Miranda’s ear as she wrapped her arms around her from behind.  
  
“Hmm. Is that so?” Miranda returned the rumbly low voice as she turned within Andrea’s arms.  
  
“Thanks for saving the dish.” Andrea whispered before she leaned forward to claim Miranda’s lips with her own. The kiss immediately deepened as their longing for the other seeped into the gratitude originally being communicated. Lips parted, tongue slipped out to taste, and hands began to wander as the kiss continued for many long moments.  
  
Pulling away slowly and leaning forward for more, Andrea and Miranda reluctantly ended their kiss. Wolf whistles and hoots of celebration from the wait staff had intruded on their ears to draw them back to reality. Nigel had shouted, “Kate Walsh is lucky you haven’t gone public with that—no one would even notice her!”  
  
Closing her eyes as she contemplated her friend’s words, Miranda leaned her forehead against Andrea’s. “Go run your restaurant, dear.” With a quick peck on the lips, Miranda forced herself to step away and quickly return to the chef’s table.  
  
Andrea visibly shook herself in order to re-orient her focus back to the kitchen. She couldn’t believe the last five minutes of roller coaster moments. Knowing dinner service had nearly come to an end, Andrea breathed deep and returned to her work.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Miranda watched as Andrea sent the final member of her staff out the back door and locked it. The dining room had already been plunged into darkness and Nigel had taken Michael home. Being alone in the empty kitchen made Miranda’s skin tingle with excitement. Many of their dates had taken place in such places and she wondered what Andrea had in mind as she approached. Stopping off at the shelving in the middle of the kitchen, Andrea fiddled with the buttons and knobs until she was satisfied and music filled the quiet space.  
  
“Dance with me?” Andrea asked as she untied her apron and hung it on a hook.  
  
Miranda blinked twice as the words registered and she watched Andrea sway to the music in the background. Standing, she made her way over to her young love. A smile curled the corner of her mouth as she felt her body begin to sway in answer to Andrea’s moves. It had been a long time since she had felt such joy from her toes up through her head. When she got close, Miranda slid a hand around Andrea’s waist and clasped Andrea’s other hand up in a loose dance posture. “I’ve always loved this song.” She breathed out as her cheek slid against Andrea’s smooth skin.  
  
“I love you.” Andrea murmured before she pressed her lips against Miranda’s neck.  
  
Sending Andrea into a turn, Miranda caught her lips in a chaste kiss before holding her close again. “I love you, Andrea. So much.”  
  
One song ended and another began. Andrea wrapped her arms up over Miranda’s shoulders and kissed her love when Miranda pulled their hips closer together. After the song had come and gone, Andrea asked into the silent pause between songs, “Do you think we are going too slow?”  
  
Stepping back, Miranda cupped Andrea’s cheek in her palm. “We have been going the speed we are supposed to, Andrea.”  
  
Andrea blinked several times as the next song started, but she did not break eye contact with Miranda. “Come with me.” Andrea clasped Miranda’s hand once she nodded her acceptance.  
  
Setting the alarm, Andrea turned off the kitchen lights and locked the door. Tugging Miranda by the hand, she led them out to the street and down the block. Turning the corner they came upon an unremarkable residential entrance where Andrea keyed in a code. At the buzzing sound, she pulled open the door and ushered Miranda inside. After two flights of stairs, Andrea made her way up a hallway to the door on the left hand side. Opening the burgundy door, Andrea motioned for Miranda to precede her into the darkened apartment.  
  
“In addition to opening a restaurant, I moved into this apartment.” Andrea quietly explained before she turned on a lamp above the bookcase near the door.  
  
Miranda glanced around the large apartment in awe. It suited Andrea in a way that she found difficult to describe, but could feel in her bones. “It’s beautiful, dear.” Noticing that Andrea appeared to be trembling, Miranda stroked down her upper arm. “I realize the step you have taken by allowing me into your home, Andrea. We do not have to go any further.” When Andrea pulled her close by her outstretched arm, Miranda stumbled closer. She let her bag drop to the floor next to her feet. “We can sit on the couch for a cuddle, my dear. I could go home. It’s up to you.”  
  
Stepping closer toward her bedroom door, Andrea explained. “I want to hold you tonight. Or I want you to hold me. I’m not sure, but I know I want to be closer to you.”  
  
Miranda couldn’t help biting her lip as she watched Andrea in the light spilling into the bedroom from the main room. “Do you think you know what a clear limit will be for us, Andrea?” When the younger woman shook her head, Miranda continued. “Then you will need to set the pace and speak up, okay?” Miranda fought off a yawn and smiled. “Or perhaps it has been a long day and we can simply snuggle up and sleep? Would you like that?”  
  
Knowing that Miranda had an early morning, Andrea realized that it was quite late. Since she had no idea what she truly wanted, that would be one way to limit their activities—to simply choose sleep. “I want to feel your skin against mine. Let’s sleep in our panties and that will be the limit—the panties stay on and are off limits.”  
  
Slipping out of her shoes, Miranda smiled. “I can’t wait to fall asleep with you, Andrea. I have dreamed of waking with you.”

 

 

 

 


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Pdt_bear :)

_**Silent Savor. Part 15/16.**_  
  
Waking slowly, Miranda breathed deep to enjoy the feel of the warm body spooned against her back. It had been quite some time since she had shared her bed with another and she knew to savor the sensations. Andrea’s arm rested below her breasts and Miranda pulled it up between them where she could kiss the fingertips and hug her partner’s arm. Miranda felt her nipples harden as Andrea hummed in her sleep and nuzzled her lips against the back of Miranda’s neck. Miranda leaned back to take advantage of more sleepy kisses. As she shifted to claim Andrea’s lips, the younger woman’s hand flattened and pressed against her breast.  
  
Tingling from the additional stimulation, Miranda hummed into the kiss. She felt as Andrea woke into the kiss and squeezed her hand around the fleshy globe against her palm. The younger woman arched forward pressing her nipples against Miranda’s back. When Andrea bit Miranda’s bottom lip, the older woman groaned and turned around to face her young love.  
  
“Good morning, dearest.” Miranda whispered against darkened pink lips before kissing them again.  
  
Blinking eyes that were clouded with lust, Andrea sighed. “You are right—going to sleep together is barely as good as waking up this way.” She let her hands explore the smooth expanse of Miranda’s bare back. “This feels so right, Miranda.”  
  
Kissing Andrea once again, Miranda pulled away and began to slip from the bed. “Then we will have to keep waking up this way, don’t you think?”  
  
Andrea’s eyes roved over the expanse of skin on display as Miranda rose to her full height next to the bed. “Thank you for staying last night. I hope the twins didn’t mind.”  
  
Leaning down to kiss her young love, Miranda smiled as she pulled away. “They are staying at a friend’s house. I knew I’d be out late last night.” She tapped Andrea on the nose and slyly added. “We have big plans tonight.”  
  
Andrea sat up so that she could follow Miranda with her eyes as she got dressed. “I’m going to tell Nate. I don’t want him to be blindsided.”  
  
Crossing the room in quick strides, Miranda pulled Andrea against her body. “It is all up to you, Andrea. I wouldn’t want him to be left out.” Shifting so that she could gaze down into Andrea’s dark eyes, she smiled. “Now, he will have even more reason to come out of the kitchen to my table.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Shifting in her seat, Miranda barely stopped herself in time from moaning at the friction between her legs. She had been on edge all day. Waking up with Andrea had left her tingling and wanting more. Pushing her chair away from the desk, she re-crossed her legs. The photos from the  _La Perla_  layout for the next issue were not helping her to keep her desires in check. Rolling forward again with a tug against the desk, Miranda caught Nigel’s amused expression, “Yes?” Her tone was benign, though her countenance revealed something akin to ‘take no prisoners.’  
  
Returning his eyes to the photo selection in front of him, Nigel pointed to a brunette model with an obscured face. “This one would go well with her complexion.” Refusing to meet her eyes or her ire, he selected twelve shots and re-arranged them on his section of the desktop. “I’d go with these.”  
  
Narrowing her eyes at her art director and friend, Miranda felt an odd mix of emotions. He knew her thoughts about Andrea and the lingerie in front of them and he had caught her squirming. Embarrassment rose up with a heated flush to her cheeks. However, he had only made a suggestion for a selection to take ‘home’ so to speak and then he had returned to business as usual. Pursing her lips, Miranda chose to move on just as Nigel had done. Pulling her final selection of photos away from the others, she compared them to the ones he’d selected. Generally at this stage they agreed on a core set of images to use and could then simplify the conversation around the selection of the final ones. “Why did you choose this one?” Miranda pointed to a differing image from their sets.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“Andy, those don’t go there.” Nate corrected her for the fourth time as they put the supply order away for  _Assaporare_. “That must have been some hot night.” He teased. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this dreamy.” He smirked as she blushed a bright pink.  
  
“Nate.” Andrea sing-song scolded him, though she couldn’t muster much fire.  
  
Putting his hand on her shoulder, Nate encouraged her to take a seat on a crate. “Andrea, this is all I’ve ever wanted for you.” Nate leaned back against the wire rack shelving behind him. “You kinda missed out on all the fuzzy wuzzy lurves stuff. I don’t know how or why, but it’s easy to see that you have that with Miranda.”  
  
Andrea’s blush spread as she thought about waking up mostly naked in Miranda’s arms and wanting to repeat that over and over. “Oh, Nate. She’s been so wonderful and patient. She held me in my apartment all night and didn’t push for more.”  
  
Nate’s smile spread across his face as he took in all the levels of meaning in that one sentence. “Wait. You showed her your apartment? That’s. Wow, Andy. That’s amazing.” He grinned at her again and then settled onto the crate next to hers. “And all night snuggles with no pressure.” He sighed thoughtfully and nodded. “You guys are way serious, Andy.”  
  
Andrea breathed in a deep breath and pulled herself up to sit with her head raised. “We’re going public. Tonight.”  
  
His whole body tensed before he turned his face to her. “What?”  
  
Breaking into a shy mischievous smile, Andrea admitted. “We have a table for two in the main dining hall of  _Assaporare_  tonight.”  
  
Jumping up from the shock of that statement, Nate turned to face her. “What? No way. We are full tonight. I’d love to have you, Andy, but we are sold out.”  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Andrea grinned. “Check the reservation list. You’ll see it—now that you know.”  
  
Wagging a finger at her, Nate left to retrieve the reservation book. Running his finger down the list, he tapped a couple of different names as possibilities. He shook his head once he thought about not only Andrea, but what he knew of Miranda as well. “I can’t believe you did that!” Nate set the notebook down on a shelf and glared at her. “That’s some sneaky business. Why would you do that? It says the reservation was made a month ago! You weren’t even going to tell me!”  
  
Tearing up at his reaction, Andrea’s bottom lip trembled. “We decided a long time ago that we would be coming out here. We’ve made more than one reservation and cancelled it because we weren’t ready, Nate. If we told people, there would be pressure and the chance of it getting out. When we weren’t ready, then it would be a whole other conversation on top of that. I made sure to tell you today because after last night, we are both sure and ready.”  
  
Her earnest appeal and weepy explanation let all the indignation out of his sail of anger. Deflating instantly, Nate settled on the crate next to her again. “Hey, I’m sorry. I know it’s a big step and it makes sense when you explain why on the secrecy.”  
  
Hugging his arm, Andrea admitted, “We didn’t even tell the twins yet. Miranda will do that early this evening, so they don’t try to spread the word too far.”  
  
Nate laughed at that, “You mean like they did for the opening of  _Di Stagione_?”  
  
With another squeeze to his arm, Andrea let it go. Then she laughed. “Exactly like that.”  
  
Standing up, Nate pulled Andrea’s hand, so she would stand with him. “That was pretty good— using her real first name and your mom’s maiden name. No one could have put that together.” Dragging her back to the waiting supplies, he added, “Now, you’ve talked about your distractions, so let’s get these put away properly.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Stepping out from the Elias-Clark lobby, Miranda came to a stop as she saw Andrea leaning confidently against the side of the town car instead of Roy. The woman was a vision in a simple dark blue dress that had Miranda’s fingers tingling to touch. Lowering her sunglasses just enough to peer at her date over the top, Miranda cast a questioning glance her way.  
  
Laughing, Andrea winked and turned to open the door of the car. “I bribed him with my special brew that everyone in this building seems to be obsessed with.” Once Miranda had scooted over, Andrea slipped into the back seat with her.  
  
As Roy pulled into traffic, Andrea turned to face Miranda. “Hello, beautiful.” She leaned forward to press their lips together.  
  
With her fingers tangling in brown tresses, Miranda kept Andrea close to her. “You are a vision in that dress, Andrea.” She let her eyes wander down over the dress and the cleavage trapped between them, before pulling her love in for another kiss. “I thought we were meeting there. It’s an incredible tease to take you to my house only to leave again.”  
  
A single scoot brought some distance between them and Andrea had to grin at Miranda’s resulting pout. “We should arrive together for our date. I couldn’t figure out how to time the drive over here to coincide with you being ready. This way, while a terrible tease, I will be here to escort you as soon as you are ready.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Nate’s voice called out to them as he approached their table. “Ready for dessert?” Andrea smiled as she watched him carrying one dish and two small forks. She had known it would only be a matter of time before he left the kitchen.  
  
“What? Oh.” Miranda turned to see what caught Andrea’s eye and smiled in welcome.  
  
Setting the plate and the forks down, Nate bowed to the both of them. “Andrea.” He grinned at her and then greeted her companion. “Miranda.” Motioning to the dessert plate, he began to tell them about the dish. “For dessert I brought out something for you to taste.”  
  
He was interrupted as Andrea jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. “Nate, I always knew you had it in you!” Turning to face her date while her arm was still around his neck, Andrea beamed. “You have to try that, Miranda.” Kissing him on the cheek, Andrea sat in her chair again in order to take another bite.  
  
Barely able to stifle the moan of delight that the dessert caused, Miranda scolded the chef. “Nathaniel Cooper, why have you not ever brought this out to me before?” Miranda’s stern words and cool demeanor harkened back to her most draconic persona; however, the slight smile at the corner of her mouth let him know that it was in fact a huge compliment. She was pouting over not previously being served this dessert.  
  
“Well, ma’am, that’s because it didn’t exist before.” Nate blushed as he used his sarcastic overly polite voice.  
  
Andrea waved a forkful of treat in the air as she spoke, “The man who never experiments has decided to use us as his guinea pigs.”  
  
Nate shook his head at this playful teasing. “I thought it would make for a memorable date story if you had fallen victim to food poisoning. That and I paid off a member of the press…”  
  
When Andrea poked him in the stomach, Nate flexed away from her and smoothed the tender area with his palm. “You would never risk the reputation of  _Assaporare_  with a case of deliberate food poisoning memorable or otherwise.” She chided him.  
  
“I can’t believe you didn’t tell Nigel. You guys were super serious with the secrecy.” Nate switched topics knowing he didn’t have a lot of time to share with his two favorite ladies.  
  
Andrea caught Miranda’s embarrassed blush and raised her eyebrows in question.  
  
Waving them both off, Miranda explained, “He’s been so nosy lately. I figured I’d tell him eventually.”  
  
Her attention returning to her fellow chef, Andrea asked, “How did he find out if neither of us told him?”  
  
His hand went up to rub the back of his neck and Nate scuffed the floor with his shoe. “Um, Doug?” When Andrea snorted, Nate pointed toward the kitchen door. “He’s been spying on you and keeping an eye out for the press. He texted Michael who texted Nigel.”  
  
Miranda smirked as she imagined the texts or phone calls. “So are all three of them in the back right now?”  
  
Nate shook his head. “Nah, it’s just Doug. I told the other two that they weren’t allowed to come tonight. Do you want your driver to pick you up in the back?”  
  
With a quick glance toward the front of the restaurant, Miranda shook her head. “There aren’t that many of them, but it is up to you, dear.”  
  
Andrea stood and hugged Nate again. “We didn’t plan to go out in public just to sneak out the back door, now did we?” Holding her hand out to Miranda, the brunette greeted her love with a quick peck on the lips. Once on the sidewalk, they ignored the few camera flashes and called out questions, as they proceeded away from  _Assaporare_  hand in hand to climb into the waiting car.

 

 

 

 


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this, whether it is a repeat or for the first time.
> 
> It was a hoot to write and I really enjoyed Mxrolkr's prompt :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Pdt_bear
> 
> Thanks for stepping in and taking over when I picked the story back up and needed you. :)

**_Silent Savor. Part 16/16._**  
  
Pulling into traffic, Roy asked, “Where to, Ladies?”  
  
Andrea’s voice cracked as she gave her address.  
  
Tucking gentle fingertips up under the younger woman’s chin, Miranda guided her face until she could see Andrea’s eyes. “Our public date was more than a step forward for us tonight, Andrea. We do not have to go back to your place and push any more boundaries. I could stay like last night, or even drop you off and have Roy return me to the townhouse.”  
  
Nodding her head up and down, Andrea wasn’t sure what she was agreeing to, only that Miranda was right—they had taken steps forward tonight in their relationship and they did not have to go further. “I want you to stay tonight. Falling asleep with you and waking up with you was amazing and I don’t want to give that up if I don’t have to.” A big yawn overtook Andrea forcing her to pull away a bit and cover her mouth. “Sorry.” She blushed.  
  
Stroking Andrea’s cheek with tender fingertips, Miranda assured her. “Being close to you the way we were last night sounds amazing.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“Why is this so awkward?” Andrea asked as she stepped back into the bedroom in her camisole and panties.  
  
Standing up from where she had leaned against the bed, Miranda made her way over to Andrea. Wrapping her in her arms, she considered the notion for several moments as she enjoyed the feel of their bodies pressing together. “Anticipation, I think, does that. It’s like the first time something happens—a kiss, or a revealing—you just go with the moment and see where it will lead. The second time, you know what you want, but it’s hard to just jump to that if you’re uncertain the other person wants it just as much, and yet you both know you want that kiss or caress. Does that make sense?”  
  
Andrea nodded against Miranda’s shoulder, before murmuring. “Is that why I handed you a camisole and put one on myself?”  
  
A low purring sort of sound welled up from within Miranda and she pulled away. “Yes, I think that is a perfect example.” Making her way back to the bed, Miranda pulled back the blankets. “Why don’t you turn out the lights?”  
  
Andrea slipped into the bed and immediately moaned as she felt Miranda’s bare chest. “Miranda. Yes, that’s so much better.” Sitting up, Andrea tugged the camisole over her head and flung it toward the closet. She had no idea where Miranda’s had gone, but it didn’t matter once she had slipped between the covers and felt Miranda’s bare skin against hers. Just when Andrea’s nerves were about to rattle, she yawned again.  
  
Miranda giggled and pulled her close. “Goodnight, dear.” She murmured into Andrea’s hair.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Andrea blinked her eyes fully open and reached for the clock on the bedside table. The grey light before dawn signaled that the sun would break the horizon line soon. She breathed deeply trying to recall what she had to do today and discern whether she was already late.  
  
The grumble behind her made her smile. Miranda was with her in bed.  
  
Grinning, Andrea acknowledged that the universe had smiled upon her—Miranda was in her bed and a rare day off meant that it was obligation free for the both of them. Rolling over, Andrea accidentally moved the sheet revealing Miranda’s body. Another grumble sounded and Miranda’s features turned pouty as she reluctantly approached awareness. Kissing the exposed shoulder, Andrea let her fingers trace down Miranda’s collarbone and over her chest. Nipples hardening in the fresh air of the cool morning, Andrea let her teeth play along Miranda’s skin as she pinched the nipple and tugged on it.  
  
The grumble turned into a moan as the older woman arched her body into the touch. Andrea scrunched her torso in order to kiss her way toward where her fingers had led. Licking and then kissing, Andrea pulled the erect nipple into her mouth and sucked lightly at first. She let her free hand tease along Miranda’s ribs and down over her lace-clad ass in order to squeeze in tandem with her sucking.  
  
“Mmm. Good morning.” Miranda hummed her appreciation of Andrea’s efforts and rolled onto her back in order to provide better access. She would always open herself to Andrea’s explorations. Over the months they had spent together, they had become increasingly intimate. The pace could be frustrating at times when Miranda found herself throbbing with desire that Andrea could not douse, though their deepening connection made it worthwhile.  
  
Miranda returned the kisses she was given and stroked Andrea where she could reach. Occasionally she would pull a groan from Andrea, as she tangled her fingers against the brunette’s scalp. The consequence caused her to keep doing it as the bite was its own reward. The muscles of Miranda’s abdomen clenched as Andrea’s fingers discovered new territory along the edge of her panties. After a few seconds of teasing, Andrea’s hand stopped and hovered there. Miranda opened her eyes to take in the somewhat lost expression on her young lover’s face. “Andrea.” She reached up to kiss her paramour and then assured her. “You can touch me, Andrea. Any way that you like.”  
  
For several seconds, Andrea continued to examine her girlfriend’s blue eyes. Her finger trailed along the fabric and dipped lower before retreating back over sensitive stomach muscles that jumped in response. “I’ve never done this before.” Andrea whispered as she let her fingers dip all the way to the edge of the wiry hairs hidden by silk. A whimper for an answer was her only reply, but Andrea heard the encouragement regardless. Tugging the lace down, Andrea let her fingers explore before she brought her eyes slowly down the expanse of Miranda’s skin. She tentatively let her fingers press against the wetness and, as Miranda trembled, she touched more firmly against the sensitive skin above her clitoris, down over and around it, and between the folds of her labia weeping with desire.  
  
“Do… fine...” Miranda managed to pant out as she held herself as still as she could while Andrea fumbled into her first truly intimate touches. She clenched her fingers into the sheets and occasionally against Andrea’s skin where she could reach. Knowing she’d pull the uncertain brunette against her, Miranda always forced her hands back to the relative safety of the bedding.  
  
Tracing over the intimate curves between Miranda’s legs, Andrea marveled at the warmth and tenderness she felt against her fingertips and deeper within her heart. On one elbow, Andrea bit her lower lip as she watched Miranda on her back encouraging her to explore. “You’re so beautiful, Miranda.”  
  
Closing her eyes to revel in the tantalizing sensations coursing through her body, Miranda breathed as deeply as she could manage. There was no comparing this slow first time with Andrea to her own hurried teenaged coupling or even what had passed for passionate lovemaking with her husbands. This was a re-invention that slowed things down to take a very adult view on the true intimacy being shared and the deep connection that youth so often underestimated. Miranda wondered if these sensations were what all that soul bond drivel was about in trashy romance novels. “Do what you like, Andrea. Please me the way you would please yourself.” Miranda managed to form a coherent thought as she realized that Andrea might be lost in the discovery longer than Miranda could physically bear. She didn’t want to pass out after all.  
  
“I, uh, I’ve only done that a few times.” Andrea admitted. “I know there’s this at the top.” Bringing her fingertips to the apex of Miranda’s sex, Andrea rubbed around the general area of her clitoris. Pausing with her hand where it was kept firm pressure on Miranda’s clit, though it offered no true relief. Andrea blinked back tears of intensity, before sharing. “I know that going inside is also, uh, good. I just don’t know. I mean, I, um, never—”  
  
Surging up, Miranda caught Andrea’s ramble with her lips. Pulling the younger woman on top of her, Miranda broke out laughing as the underwear trapped halfway down her thighs became uncomfortable. “Darling, take the panties all the way off, please.”  
  
Feeling Miranda’s arms release her, Andrea blushed as she realized she had left Miranda laying naked with her panties not even halfway down her legs. “Sorry.” She murmured as she tugged the lace off and dropped it over the edge of the bed.  
  
“Don’t be sorry, dear. Just get back up here.” Miranda beckoned to Andrea. “We are moving at your pace, remember?” When Andrea lay facing her again and nodded her understanding, Miranda offered. “If you want to pleasure me and you want my guidance, then I can do that.” When Andrea tucked her head down to hide against Miranda’s chest, the older woman guided her back up to sharing eye contact. “None of that. With me helping you, I might be able to focus enough to keep my hands off you until you’re ready.”  
  
Andrea kissed Miranda with a new rawness that shocked her. She understood what people meant when they mentioned being unable to resist their lover. The connection growing between them filled her with such love. “I love you, Miranda. Help me, please you.” She whispered against the older woman’s lips.  
  
“You already know how sensitive my breasts are, Andrea.” Miranda guided her lover’s hand over the mounds of flesh with the hardened nipples aching for touch. “When you tease me here, I feel an echo down there.” Pressing Andrea’s fingers into a pinch that increased in pressure, Miranda gasped as the spike of pain flashed through the pleasure. “Do you feel an echo between your legs from touching me, Andrea?”  
  
Rocking her hips forward, Andrea nodded. “I think I’ll be too sensitive after touching you for you to even have a chance at touching me.”  
  
Andrea’s forlorn tone made Miranda giggle. “You’d be surprised how greedy your body can be once it gets started, Andrea.” Miranda soothed her lover with a kiss and then guided her hand down between her legs once more. Reclining back, Miranda hummed into the kiss as Andrea once again propped herself on an elbow. “If you pull your hand away, I won’t stop you, Andrea. You have to know that you are still in charge, alright, dear?” Miranda hoped they would be able to move forward this time, since she was so on edge. However, Andrea’s comfort would always supersede her needs.  
  
“Show me what you do, Miranda.” Andrea’s voice had gone sultry with her own need.  
  
Miranda marveled at the sensations of touching herself through the medium of Andrea’s fingers. It was as if her own sensation was superimposed on the feeling of Andrea making love to her. “I like to tease everywhere, the way you were doing earlier.” Miranda forced herself to breathe deeply as she ran Andrea’s fingertips through her folds and around her clitoris.  “Then I…”  Miranda lost her words as her whole body tensed with anticipation and she guided Andrea’s finger to where she desperately needed them.  Following the unspoken directions, her lover’s dark eyes widened as she observed Miranda’s undulating reactions.  “Yes, like that.  Oh, Andrea.  Yes.  Oh.”  Miranda’s fingers flexed open and close around Andrea’s hand as she continued on her own.

  
“Oh my. You’re so wet.” Andrea whispered in wonder as she felt more of Miranda’s essence coating her fingers.  
  
Panting now, Miranda knew she needed to find her release before she lost her mind. “The extra…” She breathed hard as she pulled Andrea’s fingers back to the bundle of nerves at the apex. “Oh, it feels even better. It’s throbbing and wetter.” Miranda adjusted her hips to let her legs fall open wantonly as she guided Andrea’s fingertips around her clitoris and then settled into a rhythm against it.  
  
Andrea felt her hips thrusting as she watched Miranda take her pleasure. She wondered why she had been so hesitant to explore her lover before. “Amazing.” She murmured as she leaned down to kiss Miranda.  
  
Feeling lips graze against hers, Miranda pulled Andrea’s hand back down. “To prolong the moment…” She gasped as Andrea followed her cue.  “Alternate.”  She lost her words again as pleasure shivered through her body.  She knew she wouldn’t last long.  Miranda rotated her hips to encourage Andrea. “Use your thumb to tease the top.” She moaned as Andrea attempted the maneuver. “Or you can rush...” Miranda explained as her other hand reached down to rub her clit hard and fast as Andrea continued her motions. “Yes, yes, yes. Andrea. Oh. I love you.” Miranda’s body flexed and writhed as she rode the waves of her orgasm out for many long moments.  
  
Dazed and amazed, Andrea continued to languidly touching Miranda as she pulsed with aftershocks, feeling her own body growing heavy with a desire to follow her lover into bliss.  
  
When Miranda could breathe easily again, she smiled up at Andrea. “You are amazing, dear.” Miranda cooed to her lover as she rolled on her side to face Andrea. She groaned as their position shifted and her sex clenched with longing. “You let me know what you want now. I can make you feel as good as you just made me, if you are ready.”  
  
Her hand catching Miranda’s, Andrea pulled it up to her lips. Kissing the digits reverently, the younger woman shyly asked, “I want you to take me like that and talk to me as you go. I want that connection with you.” Pulling Miranda’s hand against her breast, Andrea whispered, “I want to give myself to you, Miranda.”  
  
Kissing her love, Miranda sought out the erect nipple beneath her palm and began to tease it with carefully applied pressure between her thumb and first finger. “I want you to be so worked up that you’ll beg for me, Andrea.” Miranda slid her leg forward between Andrea’s until she could feel the wet heat of her sex against her upper thigh.  
  
Rocking against the leg between her own, Andrea wished they had already slipped her panties off. It felt too good pressing against Miranda for her to pull away now. “Worked up.” Andrea repeated as she attached the words to the sensations threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
“Seems you’re already there, hmmm.” Miranda purred as she rolled Andrea to her back and rested on top of her. “You’re so responsive, my love.” Miranda propped herself up so that she could suck on the nipple not already between her fingers. “My other hand is going to go lower, Andrea. I want to tease you everywhere, but you say the word if you’re not ready.”  
  
Arching her breasts up into the ministrations of Miranda’s mouth and fingers, Andrea moaned as Miranda shifted into position next to her. She missed the pressure against her sex already. Andrea’s stomach muscles flexed when Miranda’s hand trailed down over sensitive skin and to the flimsy material of her cotton panties. “Miranda. Please.” Andrea panted out as her body simultaneously sought out the sensations and shuddered away because they were so intense.  
  
Switching her attention to the other breast, Miranda slid her fingertips inside Andrea’s panties to cup her sex. “I want to feel your heat against my fingers, Andrea.” Miranda purred her words against the darkened nipple wet from her mouth before lowering her head to tease it again.  
  
Andrea left her legs open to accommodate Miranda’s hand between her thighs and she whimpered. “Oh, you’re there, Miranda. You’re, oh, feels good.”  
  
Miranda pressed her own legs together as she clenched in mirrored need. She knew Andrea had to be close to her own peak, even if she didn’t recognize it. “I want to see you, Andrea.” Miranda pulled away, so that she could hook her fingers on either side of the brunette’s hips and tug the fabric down.  
  
“Hmm. Come back.” Andrea’s eyes were fogged with lust as she watched Miranda’s eyes caressing over her entire body for the first time. “I want more of you.” She waved her hands to beckon Miranda to her and reveled in the way her desire overcame her nerves.  
  
Resting next to her lover, Miranda pressed her body close to Andrea’s. She kissed Andrea with all the passion and love she could pour into it as she first cupped Andrea’s sex and then began to explore with small movements against the wet folds of Andrea’s sex. “Bring your leg up against mine, Andrea.” Miranda encouraged her young lover to open herself. “I will talk to you as I go, but for now I just want to feel you.” Miranda pulled her fingers up to the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of Andrea’s sex and teased there with varied pressure and direction. She clenched her thighs together as she felt Andrea press her leg harder against her.  
  
Her hips rolling, Andrea clasped the bed sheets on one side and Miranda’s hip on the other. Her mouth had fallen open as little pleasure sounds escaped. Her grip on Miranda was awkward and flailing. “Miranda, oh, Miranda.”  
  
Fighting to control her own desires that were flaring because of how Andrea responded to her, Miranda bit her lower lip as she continued to stroke. When Andrea’s eyes fluttered open and a wordless plea fell from her lips, Miranda knew she needed to take Andrea over the edge. “Keep your eyes with me, darling.” Miranda dipped her fingers down to the wellspring of Andrea’s desire. “There may be some pain at first, my love.” Miranda teased the wet heat of Andrea’s core and moaned at the thought. When Andrea hooked her leg up over hers, she couldn’t hold back any longer. Holding still, Miranda felt her heart align with the panted breaths of her lover. It felt right.  
  
“You’re part of me.” Andrea whispered as her eyes fluttered shut. “More, Miranda. I can feel there’s more.”  
  
Biting against Andrea’s shoulder, Miranda rocked against her lover. “You have no idea, Andrea.”  Miranda claimed her lover with slow strokes that increased in speed as Andrea’s hips greeted her.  Her own body trembling with want, Miranda wondered if she could adjust her position to put pressure where she needed it as well.  
  
“Miranda!” Andrea called out as her body began to tremble.  
  
Shifting so that Andrea’s leg slid between hers, Miranda began to grind against the shaking thigh. It awkwardly provided just enough friction. “See what you do to me, Andrea? I can’t hold back. I need to come with you.” Miranda used the movement of her whole body to bring them closer to the edge of ecstasy. “Come for me, Andrea. Come now.”  
  
Andrea’s legs snapped closed. Writhing, she turned to face her lover as her body trapped Miranda against her writhing form. She shook and wailed for long moments as her body crested the precipice of ecstasy taking Miranda with her.  
  
When she caught her breath at last, Andrea stretched back to take in the disheveled appearance of her lover. Miranda’s cheeks were flushed, her breasts moving with the rise and fall of her chest, and her arm still reached for Andrea’s sex. Feeling her sex clench at the thought, Andrea asked, “Did you, um, too?”  
  
Opening her eyes, Miranda smiled euphorically at her younger companion. “Oh, yes. And there’s more to come.” She purred as she flexed her fingers against Andrea’s sex.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The twins’ ringtone brought Miranda into instant awareness, even if she couldn’t quite move as she was tangled in long limbs and bedding. “Andrea, I need to get the phone. It’s the girls.” Miranda encouraged her lover to wake up and help sort out the tangle. She blinked against the daylight that had finally broken over the world and staggered from the bed once she was free. “Bobbseys.”  
  
They were on speaker and for their volume, Miranda might as well have been on speaker as well as one twin squealed, “Front,” and the other followed with, “Page.”  
  
Andrea smirked as she hugged a pillow over her bare chest.  
  
Shaking her head at their antics, Miranda waited until they had finished gushing about this (for once approved of) news headline. From their tone, the headlines were all positive and Miranda could only think of one thing at the moment that would make her happier—crawling back into bed with her lover.  
  
“I’m glad you approve, girls.” She responded once they had taken a breath. “Did you have a good night? Are you off to school now?”  
  
After a few more moments of gushing about the news and their friends and then groaning about school when it should be a holiday, the twins hung up.  
  
“If you are up to it, I think I’d like to show you another technique.” Miranda stalked back to the bed and climbed up onto it.  
  
“I take it they were happy for us.” Andrea tried not to blush from the way Miranda devoured her with her eyes.  
  
“Yes. They were.” Miranda crawled almost into Andrea’s lap and tugged the pillow away. “I think we should celebrate.”  
  
Needing no further encouragement, Andrea pulled Miranda in for a passionate kiss.  
  
  
**_Fin._**

 

 

x


End file.
